Unexpected Cyber Soulmate
by low-ponytail
Summary: Chapter 8 - Hyuuga Neji, prodigy ninja captain of the basketball team. Well, everything changed when he met his cyber soulmate. When fate dropped in, will love blossom? NejiSaku R&R!
1. My Cyber Soulmate

**Unexpected Cyber Soulmate**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

_**Summary:**_** Hyuuga Neji- prodigy ninja + captain of the basketball team. Yes, he is capable than what we think! Well, everything changed when he met his cyber soulmate. When fate dropped in, **_**will love**__**blossom**_**? (Neji x 'adorable Cheery Blossom') Rated M for future chapters. **

_**A/N: Why I wrote this? **_

**Well actually I'm just finished watching Slam Dunk. It inspired me and suddenly this idea just popped into my mind. I want to try it out for myself. Ya, Neji's the captain of the basketball team, can you imagine that he's slamming?**

**A sort of the plots based on the movie "A Cinderella Story". If you love the movie; eventually you will love this piece. But it's not originally based, yet it's quite different.**

**I'm sorry, if it's boring. **

* * *

**... Chapter 1 ... My Cyber Soulmate**

Today was so bored, Sakura have to write a new essay on genjutsu. She stayed in the library looking for books doing some research. She was good in genjutsu and probably the best in the class. Most likely she can get a very good passing grade without books, but she would like to do for some extra credit. She kneeled down to reach the books at the bottom shelf, it was completely stuck in the shelf. She summoned her full strength to pull out the book.

"HEY, WATCH-OUT!" someone yelled behind Sakura.

She heard someone called out and she looked up. She saw a few cumbersome books tumbling off from the shelf and almost hit her head, she put her hands up over her head tried to block the books from failing directly on her head.

Abruptly, nothing dropped off from the shelf after a few seconds.

At the very moment someone reached out and managed to grab the books before it's dropped. The glittering green eyes turned around and took a closer look at the man, trying to identify the person.

The man wore in his traditional Hyuuga robes with his hair down. (A/N: after timeskip, new appearance of Neji) His hair was smooth, looked to be silken. It was Hyuuga Neji, the Konoha hottest boy, whom just won the "Hottest Bachelor of the year" award last month, he got the highest votes and the second was Sasuke. She remembered the magazine clearly stated that he won the title not only because he was the prodigy shinobi or the captain of the basketball team, yet because of his silky long hair, white eyes and milky white, perfect complexions that probably look attractive.

But to Neji, the award was disgusting.

After the Chuunin exam, he has changed a lot, He was 'quite' cheerful, kinder and compassionate now, but was still a very serious person.

"Hey, can you please be gentle to the books? The shelf's almost collapsed!"

"Erm… I'm sorry…. I should know how to control my strength..…" she said in a humble tone, smiling soft and blushed slightly.

After the timeskip, Sakura had greatly enhanced her strength from her intense training under the fifth Hokage. Her superhuman strength can easily split the ground apart. Sometime she might lose controlled of her strength.

She got up and helped Neji to put back the books in their original place. Sakura was still watching him, not believing him for a second.

"Neji-san, I wasn't expecting you.… thanks!" she said sincerely.

"Welcome."

"Oh yeah, congratulations!"

"Sorry?" her words seemed caught his attention as he questioned gently and looked at her.

"You've won the "Hottest Bachelor of the year" award last month, right?" she looked at him and showed him the magazine that held in her hand. "Look! The latest Konoha Times issue number 579, you appeared on the cover, see?" she pointed the cover at him, "It was you, you don't have this copy?"

Finally he remembered, "Ahh… that's suck! Sorry, I'm not concern about that!" his brow furrowed along his handsome face.

"But undoubtedly, you're good, you deserve it, Neji-san! And-" she cut off in mid sentence by the sight of '_Neji was in the library'_. She looked at him, disbelieving. "…..Ehh, what the hell are you doing here?" A question just added to her 'need-to-find-out-list'. This was a library, it was too strange to see him around.

"Well, It's a public library, it's not yours anyway, so why I can't be here?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah. Anyway I just don't get it… why Neji-san will hang out in the library. You should be training or meditating right?" she asked as she peered into his eyes.

He frowned, a crease forming again between his brows. Sakura had dredged up all the memories that Neji would like to forget and caused him to remember what had happened in this morning.

_**- Flash back -**_

It was a hot and humid afternoon, maybe it was the reason his genjutsu sensei was not in the good mood. Neji thought.

"Hyuuga Neji!" his genjutsu sensei snapped at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I know you're very good in taijutsu, but your genjutsu is disappointing me and your genjutsu essay writing is EVEN W O R S T! I don't want to fail you!" she said and added again, "You can't take the jounin exam next week without passing! I will start giving you extra homework from now."

"_Huh? Mo-More homework?"_ Neji opened his eyes widely as he turned his gaze at his sensei, but he was calmer and quieter later.

That's not he hate writing, he got too much distraction that he can't focus on his writing homework. The stress to master his taijutsu combined with the pressure his basketball coach put on him as a captain had all finally gotten to him. But he never made it as excuses.

"Take back your work, redo it and put it on my table by tomorrow morning!" his sensei demanded as she throwing the paper on the floor.

Neji stood up and walk down the lecture hall. He squatted down to grab back his paper on the floor and slowly walked back to his seat. He sat down folded his arms over his chest and pouted. White eyes stared at his paper with agitation and annoyance. He was planning to drop this subject…

There was a moment of silence, when the sensei spoke. Her words hit Neji like a bullet. Everyone in the lecture hall gasped and stared at him while Shikamaru and Kiba were chuckling.

"You two, do you think it's funny?" her hand was pointing at both of them. "The basketball team's players all scored worst! SHIKAMARU- KIBA- LEE-TAKE BACK YOUR PAPER, REDO! Put it on my table by tomorrow morning! It this clear?"

They nodded their head in agreement.

"Aa… this is s-so troublesome… Redo again…" he stopped chuckling and smile bitterly at Kiba.

"Oh… I hate the sensei!" Kiba wailed.

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji!" it seemed that his sensei wasn't finished with him as he called out his name again. He looked up to face his sensei.

"I've already nominated you to enter the jounin exam. So please make sure you get yourself AT LEAST A PASS! I've set a very high expectations on you, so please don't disappointed me!" his sensei remarked sharply.

"Hai." He nodded. _"How the hell, can I pass the subject…?" he mumbled, just loud enough for Tentento hear his words._

"Ano…. Neji, do you need my help?" Tenten bit her lip in concentration, "although my genjutsu's not very good, but I'll try my best to help you..…"

It was weird to see Neji so confused and lost. He never scolded by sensei so harshly like this.

"I'll be ok, Tenten. Thanks anyway." Neji said while offered a forced smile at her. His hand was still grabbing his grade 'E' paper.

Naruto turned his head at the back at Neji whom sat just behind him. "Neji! Maybe you should ask Sakura-san for tips, she's a genius in genjutsu. Look!" He showed him his paper and grinned, "I get a 'D', although it was still bad but at least passed! Thanks to her!"

"Sakura-san-" Lee wailed for help. She was sitting next to Naruto.

Neji signed again alongside his friends, but he was not going to ask the kunoichi. His pride would never allow him to do so or maybe he'll get someone else for help…..

_**- End Flash back -**_

Neji was getting a little bit impatient.

He took a deep breath and answered in one shot, "Ya, this place are hell for me, but why am I doing this? It's clear, you're in the class after all. If I still not coming out with something good, I'm gonna fail my writing subjects! Is that clear?" he said sharply which as usual and walked away with his arms crammed full of notes and other assorted books. (A/N: Wow! Neji reads!)

"_SO that was why… It was too unexpected that Hyuuga Neji- reads! I'm sure he hates writing a lot!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

It was a boring day, everything seemed to be completely normal. After taking a shower, Sakura sat down and switched on her computer in her room and open the chatting messenger, hoped that her cyber soulmate would be online.

She has an anonymous cyber soulmate- 'Fallen-Knight'. A guy whom she met over the internet a year ago in the high school chat room, he typed things like "the loneliest person in the world", a guy who simply just wants to be happy. She clicked on his name of and clicked to view his profile. It appeared on-screen.

**Name:** Fallen-knight

**Age:** 17

**Rank: **Chuunin

**Address:** -unknown-

**Sex:** Male

**Favourite:** Training, sport

**H/P:** - unknown -

**Email:** -unknown-

This was his profile, a lot of information was unknown. Sometime she wanted to know more about him, but that was not impossible. He seldom talked about himself.

About an hour later, she looked up at the computer screen and heard a familiar beeping sound.

_-__Fallen-Knight just came online -_

She got the attention that her cyber-pal just appeared to be online, even though it was already midnight.

**-12:20am-**

**Ms Ordinary:** Hi there. (_She greeted him as usual.)_

**Fallen-Knight:** Not yet sleep? _(He replied after a few second)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Ya. So how are you sweetie?

_(They call each other sweetie as they were very close cyber-pal)_

**Fallen-Knight:** Yeah, not bad.

**Fallen-Knight:** Its nice having you to chat with, you know? _(he added)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Oh really? _(she smiled)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Thanks! I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

**Fallen-Knight:** How was your genjutsu essay? _(He asked anxiously)_

**Fallen-Knight:** Wow! Its suck and I can't even write! I nearly fail in the last time, now even worst, I failed. I just don't see why sensei assigned us writing essay, it's pretty ridiculous right?

**Ms Ordinary:** lol

**Ms Ordinary:** Well, I'm very good in it do you need my help?

**Fallen-Knight:** Couldn't be better. Actually I'm not asking other people for help. It's kind of shame for me.

**Fallen-Knight:** Anyway, Thanks!

**Fallen-Knight:** Well, let me forward my original copy to you. Check your email!

A few minutes later, Sakura opened the file from her email.

**Ms Ordinary:** Wow!... It's long.

**Ms Ordinary:** BUT messy, too many points were redundant and boring. And yeah irrelevant in research!

**Ms Ordinary:** The style of your writing was ramble!

**Fallen-Knight:** …..

Sakura had given him comments, harshly.

Soon, Sakura patiently explained some stuff that he hadn't quiet understand or can't catch during the class. She also taught him how to write a proper essay, gave him a lot of tips and hints to score. Their relationship drew closer as they always sharing and solving homework problems together.

_An hour later…_

**Ms Ordinary:** Ok, Do you get what I mean?

**Fallen-Knight:** Yeah, I think I got it. Thanks a lot. I'm sure I'm not going to fail this time.

**Ms Ordinary:** You're welcome!

**Fallen-Knight:** I wonder if I'll ever be able to write so well. I'm sure I can get at least a 'B' this time.

**Ms Ordinary:** Don't fluff your tail so proudly, it was just the beginning!

**Fallen-Knight:** lol

**Ms Ordinary:** Well as repay, how about telling me something about you? I'm interested to hear about your life.

_(She asked for her curiosity of her 'yearly relationship' cyber-pal)_

**Fallen-Knight:** Anything you want to know?

**Ms Ordinary:** Anything! Anything special about you!

**Fallen-Knight:** Hm… Nothing special actually! _(he laughed slightly)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Don't try to avoid my question! Or I'm gonna apply genjutsu on you!

**Fallen-Knight:** lol

**Ms Ordinary:** Hey, may I ask you a question?

**Fallen-Knight:** Shoot.

**Ms Ordinary:** Do you have a girlfriend?

**Fallen-Knight:** Huh?

**Fallen-Knight:** Not at this moment. _(he paused and continued typing)_

**Fallen-Knight:** I doubt you're interested in me?

**Ms Ordinary:** Maybe!

**Fallen-Knight:** Well, I can give you a chance. _(he smiled wryly)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Hn. Thick-skinned huh?

**Fallen-Knight:** No, I'm always proud of myself.

**Ms Ordinary:** lol

**Ms Ordinary:** All right then. I think I'll go now.

**Fallen-Knight:** Aww… It's still early.

**Ms Ordinary:** I'm sorry. Shall we chat again tomorrow?

**Ms Ordinary: **I'm too tired today. Night.

**Fallen-Knight:** Ok, have sweet dreams.

**Fallen-Knight:** :-*

**Ms Ordinary:** What's that? _(actually she knew it, just wanted to make sure)_

**Fallen-Knight: **A kiss, from me.

_(This was the first time she received a kiss sign from him and she felt sweet.)_

**Ms Ordinary:** :-*

**Fallen-Knight: **Bye.

**Ms Ordinary:** Bye!

Sakura signed out and closed her computer.

They had some interesting conversations that night.

She had known him over year, and had become cyber soulmate as they were able to share their feelings with each other. She always felt pleased and relaxed to chat with him. Somehow she might think that this was the best way to release her tension as he always made her smile, even when she's in the worst mood. He always made her felt better. She figured out one of the many reasons she loved to chat with him.

Apparently, she found her boring life sparkling wonderfully after she met him.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

**Neji reading Neji laughing and Neji flirting Neji online! **

**Well, what do you think? Hope it wasn't too boring!**

**I'm making them have a little relationship going on, not so fast, their love growing slowly… yeah…**

**It's written without beta so excuse me for the mistakes. If you want to help healing my grammars you may msn or email me and we can discuss about it. Or if you find something in here which is irrelevant or you don't like please let me know and I'll be happy to correct it. **

**Oh, and one last thing, **_**review**_**! Good or bad, I would love to hear it.**

**Ja!**


	2. Our Promise

**... Chapter 2 ... Our Promise**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **_**Well, here's the chapter two! **

**On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

… **A week later …**

Beep beep beep…

Beep beep beep beep beep …

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep …

The room was dark before the sun had risen over the horizon. To be exact it was 6:00 early in the morning, the alarm clock continuously making noise to wake her up.

Sakura opened her eyes to the perfect darkness of the early morning. Still, she made no attempt to get up, she groaned and lying on her bed looking blankly at the twirling ceiling fan circling ever so slowly. It started out as a regular Sunday morning, abruptly she still need to work.

"Sakura! Get up and turn off that irritating alarm clock!" a familiar voice woke her up, "We are going to be late!"

"Umm... Yes…. mum." She groaned.

She got right out of the bed, rushed to the bathroom to have a quick wash. She quickly dressed up and dashed out of the door.

* * *

High school senior, Haruno Sakura, lived at a small old apartment with her step-mum and her daughter. She was a very smart student, her main strengths are her great genjutsu skill and her excellent charka control. On the other hand, she was very confident, beautiful and much mature than when she was younger. Her dream was to become the excellent medic-nin in Konoha. She was raised by her loving father, who was an Anbu, but was dead in an S-rank mission when she was 6. She trained hard to improve her strength. Eventually, she was now a very skillful medin-nin, whom trained under the great fifth Hokage.

She's left to her step-mom Haruno Keiko and her step-sister Yamanaka Ino. Despite of traditional kind, her step mother was kind-hearted and treated her well, while her step-sister Ino was not only member of her family, but also her best friend in class. The two remained close even though they discovered that they were after Uchiha Sasuke. From that day on, their relationships break when they start competing for his attention. But recent years, Sakura gave up and stop competing with her sister.

Her family was running a small ramen house; as they can't effort hiring any helper, she had to work morning or night shifts oftenly at the shop. Her only pleasure was to IM, e-mail and text-message her anonymous cyber soulmate.

They realized that they were so much alike at times when they chatting on the net. They talked for hours about life, training, sport, dream and future. They messaged each other on the phone or chatted on the computer. She enjoyed chatting with her cyber soulmate and stopped suffered from thinking of the Uchiha.

* * *

It was just like any other working day.

Sakura just completed her night shift and going back to her apartment. Sakura had been in a wearing mood whole day. She stepped in the bathroom, removing the rest of her clothing. She slid back the shower screen and reached in to turn on the water. The stream of water was strong and ran over her shoulder eventually down to her back. Her body feeling slightly more relaxed and she enjoyed the refreshing moment.

Sakura felt good after taking a shower. She stepped out dried herself with a soft, fluffy towel and put on some clean clothes. She combed her hair and tied them up neatly in a ponytail. She sat down and turned on the computer in her room checking mails and chit-chatting with her cyber-pals. She switched on her computer and had just opened the chatting program, a browser pop-up and some words appeared on the screen.

**-11:40am-**

**Fallen-Knight:** Hey, you are late.

**Ms Ordinary:** I'm sorry, I was so busy today. Don't angry ok?

**Fallen-Knight:** ;-)

**Fallen-Knight:** It's ok. I'm just kidding.

**Ms Ordinary:** How is your Jounin exam tomorrow?

**Fallen-Knight:** Hey I was about to ask that. Everything's fine, after I pass that suck essay writing!

**Ms Ordinary:** lol

**Fallen-Knight:** Hey! Are you taking part too?

**Ms Ordinary:** Yes, and I know you're waiting for the exam to come right?

**Fallen-Knight: **Yeah,that's good to be a testing ground for my ability. _(He smiled)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Well prepared?

**Fallen-Knight:** It was quite ok, I'd just finished my training hour ago.

**Fallen-Knight:** Do you know the exam is very important to me, if I can't pass with good grade, my uncle will want me to quit the basketball team.

**Ms Ordinary:** Your uncle very strict to you huh?

**Fallen-Knight:** Not very, is EXTREME! But I know he's good for me.

**Ms Ordinary:** I'm sure you'll train harder than usual, but don't push over your limit. K?

**Fallen-Knight:** Alright. I hope we will pass the exam.

**Ms Ordinary:** Yeah, hopefully...

_(She scowled after reading it)_

**Fallen-Knight:** _(Deciding that she needed a little cheering up)_ Come on baby, no worry.

**Fallen-Knight:** Just consider this as training.

**Ms Ordinary:** Thanks, I will.

**Fallen-Knight: **Hey,do you think we met before?

**Ms Ordinary: **Yeah maybe, I'm sure we met before, but I don't think you recognized me. I was just an ordinary girl after all...

**Fallen-Knight: **No

_(He interrupted before she completed her sentence)_

**Fallen-Knight: **I don't think so, you must be a special girl around me.

**Ms Ordinary: **So this is how you think of me, eh? _(she asked teasingly)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Hey you're not a guy, aren't you?

**Ms Ordinary: **You should check out my profile, although it's unclear but at least didn't lie!

He clicked on her name and read her profile. Her profile appeared on-screen.

**Name:** Ms Ordinary

**Age:** 16

**Rank: **Chuunin

**Address:** somewhere in Konoha

**Sex:** _Female_

**Favourite:** Training, sport

**H/P:** -unknown-

**Email:** Private

**Fallen-Knight: **Well, last time I checked is a long time ago.I was wondering how if you're a guy! _(he let out a smirk and continue to his chat)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Hey, I think we need to go on a date. I wish I could see you, I want to see you face-to-face.

**Ms Ordinary: **Um…

_(Another awkward paused. Sakura was scowling and lost her thoughts. She had been a little hesitated how to reply. She would absolutely love to meet him, abruptly she scared too. Her feelings for Sasuke were still unclear. She scared that she might fall in love with him when she wasn't ready to love.)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Are you ok? _(he asked again as she didn't reply)_

**Ms Ordinary: **Well, if you win the tournament tomorrow, maybe I'll consider about it.

_(He was right. She guessed that if she wanted her life to be more interesting, then she should start on making it to herself, and to let go. She had to forget Sasuke and maybe try going out with other guy. She took a deep breath and agreed but with a terms.) _

**Fallen-Knight:** This will be so great. Alright then. Keep the promise, sure I'll win!

**Ms Ordinary: **Hey, I love you!

Slowly and quietly, Ino approached nearer behind Sakura while she was thinking deep. She pushed her off from the chair and snatched her seat.

Immediately, she typed something quickly and sent.

"Hey, INO-PIG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Can I please just have some alone time?" Sakura appeared to be getting very irritated and was shocked at what Ino had done.

"Hahaha….. Fallen-Knight again? Hey, ask him to out!" Ino grinned evilly.

"Shoo-shoo-shoo, get out of my room, NOW!"

Ino interrupted Sakura while she was online. Sakura pushed her out from her room and slammed the door shut behind the figure and locked, after that she got back to her seat swiftly.

**Ms Ordinary: **Oh, I'm sorry. My sis was so annoying!

**Fallen-Knight:** It's ok!

**Fallen-Knight:** ok, time to sleep! I've got to go now!

**Ms Ordinary:** Goodnight, then.

**Fallen-Knight:** Sweetdream...

**Fallen-Knight:** bye.

Fallen-Knight logged off.

Both of them will be having the jounnin exam tomorrow. Fallen-Knight went to bed early, because he needed to restore his stamina fully for the coming exam.

They were having a lively chatting; before going to bed, Fallen-Knight said that he would like to continue their talk tomorrow night. They continued the same topic for months. They had never met, but regularly chatted. She knew that he was a basketball player from the school team, but she didn't know who exactly he was. In return, she never told him where she lived or worked too.

Although she doesn't know much about him, but she's starting to like this guy, she must face her ever-growing feeling for him.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the air was fresh and clean, the birds were chirping in blue sky. Sakura walked to the stadium as the sunlight shined on her hair. Along the way, she breathed slowly and enjoyed the sun lighted morning. All the chunnin who qualified can attend the jounnin exam today. She was one of them whom picked to join the exam. She felt a bit nervous.

"_**Fallen-Knight:**__ Come on, no worry. Just consider this as training."_

The words that Fallen-knight told her, echoed in her mind once again washed away her worries.

She walked and looking straight ahead to where she was going. Accidentally she crashed into someone, losing her balance and felt on the ground. She was so angry and looked up at the man. Those blond hair and blue eyes, undoubtedly it was him, Naruto.

"BAKA MONO! IT WAS HURT." she barked out furiously with her fists tightened. She grabbed his wrists and just about to fling him into the brisk wall, she stopped and released him.

"I don't want to do it this time, go!" she said while using one of her finger pointed to the brisk wall beside her.

"What?" Naruto opened his eyes widely and stared at her.

"Don't get it? It's simple, just use your head and hit the wall yourself! I want it loud!" she demanded sharply.

"Gomen! Gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the blonde apologized cheerfully trying to get away from the punishment, "Sakura-chan!" he paused and added, "Why can't you treat me gentle?"

"WHAT ARE YOU HURRYING AWAY FOR?" she snapped.

"Hey, I'm sure you're going to the stadium right? Mind if I join you?" he asked, not answering her question.

"NO!" with that she walked away.

"Eh? Matte yo!" he shouted, opened his mouth slightly, "C'mon, let's go!" he cheered and catching up with her.

* * *

The jounnin exam held in a giant stadium, it was the biggest arena in Konoha. When they arrived, they followed the crowd moved into the stadium. It was packed of people, everyone excitedly waited for the tournament to start. She sat on the long bench accompanied with her best friend Naruto and his girl friend Hinata at the corner of the arena.

The officiator stepped on the arena, his voice reaching every corner in the stadium, "Good morning everyone, the yearly jounnin exam tournament will take place soon. Please be seated. I will no longer make you wait, but before that I have some explaining to do…" He then continued with a long long- list of rules. As everybody took their seats encircling the large arena, the opening tournament began.

_**- About three hours later -**_

Everyone watched at the match-up screen again, waiting for the next fight. Finally, two names had shown on the screen. Everybody gasped. The prodigies of Konoha had been paired up to battle, it was going to be a ultimate duel between them to prove who is the best after all.

"Sasuke-kun….."

"Oh, Neji-niisan!..." Hinata voiced out soft nearly a whisper as she felt so worried for her cousin.

"My god!... Who you think will win?" Sakura stammered.

"Well, after the chuunin exam, I found that Neji was a real genius. I hope that he will win." Naruto said truthfully and added, "After all, he is my captain!" Neji had joined the basketball team mainly because of Naruto.

They became close friend after the chunin exam 4 years ago and he can't stand his boring life. He kept annoying and persuading until he successfully melt the Hyuuga ice cube. At first, Neji was reluctant to join because he was kinda busy of his 'incredibly tight daily schedule', even he didn't feel like playing around at the beginning but he had to admit that he was actually enjoyed, it was an interesting game. He could never resist or say no to it. And now he had become one of the best players and the captain of the team.

"NEJI!" he shouted loudly at the long hair Hyuuga, "GAMBATE-NE!"

Neji turned his head to the person that shouting at him and replied with light smile.

"Well, I'm really hoping that they won't get hurt." Sakura turned to look at his teammate and whispered, "Let's hope so!..."

"Wow! Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, prodigies of Konoha noble clan. Who do you think will win? Well, time is drawing near, be ready to fight." the officiator voiced out loudly.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga fan girls already started chanting their name crazily.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**So, did you guys like it?**_

_**Our Neji's a please and nice person when he chatting online, quite different from his usual attitude. I think he was trying to hide his real feeling from the others! Yaah… I said so.  
**_

_**It will be a tough fight between Neji and Sasuke. Let's see who will win in the end!**_

_**And tell me who you wish will pass their exam? Tell me earlier, so that I can make an arrangement for you in the coming chapter!  
**_

_**Lastly, thanks for taking time out of your busy lives to read this and don't forget to leave a review when you're done! **_

**Good or bad, I would love to hear it and **_**I'll appreciate it!**_

_**Well, hope to see you again in the next chappie!**_

_**Ja!**_


	3. The Tournament a friendly hug

**... Chapter 3 ... The Tournament / a simple hug**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

_**A/N:**__** Chapter three has finally arrived! Yeah, I know it's going a little slow these days. GOMENASAI! (*bow*) Coz I'm still trying to figure out the kinks to this story so please bear with me. **_

_**Thank you very much for the great reviews! **_

_**Special thanks to MyGoddessofthemoonandsun (Mygod, such a long name you have!) for being my #1 fan. Thank you very much for your support!**_

_**Here's a very long chapter three, I appreciate you taking the time to read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Neji!" Lee called out his name, he stood up beside him and continued, "Be extra careful on the Sharingan user."

Neji nodded.

Both walked out and jumped onto the arena almost at the same time. It was the time people were waiting, the match between the two noble clans of Konoha.

On the other side, Lee and Tenten were waving a hand cheering for his teammate.

The sun shined unmercifully down on the arena, both of them stood boldly at the middle, their eyes locked at each other. Both were powerful, serious and arrogant. Neji stood up and crossed his arms, his official badass look.

The officiator stood between them and called out loudly, "Commence fight!" then he backed away from the arena afterward.

The two men were not yet fighting.

Neji was the first to speak, "I always hoping to have a fight with you, I think it's going to be a great fight, Uchiha."

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Sasuke asked while gaving him a grin, shrugged once to loosen his shoulders.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Ohh… you are scaring me. I won't lose without a fight!"

"Are you ready?"

"Let's see how strong you are!"

They stepped forward and begin the fight.

Sasuke made the first move and charged towards Neji directly. He punched him on his stomach and kicked him upward with full strength into the air.

"Shishi Rendan!" he shouted.

Neji took the hits.

Unexpectedly, it was just a wood clone. He had already replaced himself with a clone before he took the hits.

"Byakugan!" Neji had activated his byakugan. His veins filled with charka and he could see everything around him.

He reappeared at his back tried to close a tenketsu _(chakra point)_ on his shoulder.

But miss.

Sasuke leaped back swiftly before Neji hit him.

"_It's risky to get near a close range fighter like him." _Sasuke thought to himself.

He jumped a few steps backward and threw the shurikens dashing towards his opponent. Neji evaded the attack smoothly as he leaped into the air. Sasuke continuously aiming and throwing shurikens towards his opponent. The way Neji moved his body perfectly dodged all the shurikens again.

They started testing each other, followed by real fight.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, revealing his red eyes.

Sasuke stopped and turned his gaze at Neji, "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out multiple fire balls from his mouth towards his opponent, combined with throwing shurikens, which engulfed in flames.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" he shouted.

Neji barely avoided the fireball but he can felt the hotness on his body, followed by using his absolute defense Great Heavenly Spin to toss away the shurikens.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" he shouted again, another fireball emit from his mouth.

Sasuke smirked and rapidly spit out fireballs. Neji leapt up into the air to dodge all of them. Every time Neji trying to get closer, Sasuke jerked back, dodging the man's fists.

He was able use his gentle fist style, if only he got him closer.

Before Sasuke spit out another fireball, Neji bagan his first attack.

"Hakke Kusho!" _(A/N: Neji's new technique after time skip)_

Overwhelmed by Neji's incredible speed, he knocked off his opponent onto the ground by using his new techniques- Eight Trigram Empty Palm.

Sasuke took the hits and was blown away. Luckily, he already shifted himself with a wood clone. Sasuke felt amazed but jealous that he's truly a prodigy; he surpassed the main house with his promising skills, even though he was merely a branch member of Hyuuga clan.

The fight continued for about half an hour.

"It that all you got?" Neji sneered.

"What did you just said? I'm going serious on you!" Sasuke yelled, his face was fuzzy with anger.

By the time, Sasuke accumulated as much chakra as he could in his right palm to cast his Chidori, it consumed a lot of his chakra. Neji had his eyes popped wide, locked his gaze at him. "The powerful charka and the visible lighting…" He thought to himself.

"_Chidori!" _

Neji felt his muscles tensed as he predicted the powerful attack. He stayed calm and must be extra careful. The jutsu was classified as an assassination technique, it rarely fails to kill or at least fatally hurt its opponent.

Neji concentrated on his current fight, he took a deep breath as he focused.

Sasuke raised his palm and charged it towards his opponent. It was an incredible speed and would have been imposibble to dodge.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" he shouted again.

"I'll pierce your ultimate defense!"

He charge forward in high speed and stabbed his opponent. The jutsu was so great that can stab anything.

Sasuke increase his speed and charged it forward, slowly it broke into Neji's absolute defense.

"If you're going to fight like that, then I'm going to challenge you with speed!" Neji slammed.

"Hakkesho DAIKAITEN!" he shouted.

Neji had released a huge amount of chakra started spinning until he created a larger, a more solid and powerful shield than Kaiten.

His speed increased double, he was spinning faster and faster; and this caused Sasuke reduced his speed. The forceful of their attacks had reached an ultimate limit, immediately it burst out into a powerful explosion.

A huge shockwave sending them to either side of the arena.

The impact was startling, everyone stood agape at the light of the shockwave.

After a few seconds the smoke slowly cleared, both of them were choking on the strong smoke. Sasuke put his hand on the floor, steadied himself from failing. He shot a withering glare at Neji.

The silver eyes shinobi felt when the wave of dizziness hit him. He barely managed to fight off Sasuke but was wounded himself. His left hand was dripping blood and gained some small bruises on his body. His shirt was slightly worn out, his lithe and muscular chest gleamed in the passive light of the arena. Luckily the wounds were not that harmful.

Thousand eyes fluttered open and stared at Sasuke, "Uchiha, I'm gonna XXXXX!"

"You, BASTARD!"

Neji 's fangirls scolding Sasuke harshly with their most horrible and awful words.

"Punch him, Neji!" shouted a man from the crowd, it was Lee.

Neji grinned, "No one can kill me this easily, I'm not down yet!" exclaimed Neji as the anger began to build up.

He stood at the side of the arena, breathing hard. Even in the desperate moments he was still thinking about the promise between him and his cyber-pal. He got the chance to meet her, only if he passed the jounnin exam.

It was the first reason he fought so hard.

Sasuke had his eyes flashing, it was the first time a person had managed to evade his attack.

Sakura did not take her eyes off, she felt her heart beating fast while watching the two prodigy fighting each other. He hated Neji when he hurt Sasuke, but at the same time she felt her heart clenched every time Sasuke hurt him.

"_What am I doing? What's wrong with me?"_ she thought. "Yes, he's strong, capable and…. q-quite good looking, yet he usually showed no emotion when we talked. It just like last time I saw him in library, it seemed like there's no key to unlock the secret of his emotionless exterior."

"_I absolutely agreed." Inner Sakura popped-up._

She scanned though her memories again, "Beside, we don't have any interaction, we never going for any mission together."

"_NO, you always nursing him when he badly wounded!" her inner self interrupted._

Is that she had turned her affection to Neji?

OR …maybe just a little?

"_If it's true, then I can't help you!" her inner self interrupted again._

"_I don't need your help either!" _

She stopped thinking.

She tried to ignore her inner self. BUT is it true that she felt for the Hyuuga? She's always nursing him back to health, will she felt for her patient? Another 'Sasuke-tic' guy again?

Her thoughts were interrupted again when Neji took the hits.

The crowd clamored.

"Dear God…" Naruto murmured while gazed at the both prodigy.

Sasuke dashed towards Neji in full speed, meanwhile casting his Chidori once again and ready to strike. His byakugan gave him very sharp sight, he can read that the attack was weaken; probably he had put too much power on the first strike.

Neji has been continually releasing chakra around his body on a wide scale to detect the hit and managed to jump away swiftly to dodge the hits.

Neji was waiting for a chance and finally the timing to attack had come. He raised his fists forming his 'Divination field 64 Strikes' pose.

"Here it comes, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" said a voice, got ready for the attack.

With his quick blows he hit his opponent and closed down all of his tenketsu.

The hits knocked him down. As the dust cleared, Sasuke felt blackness enveloped him. As pain beyond tore through his chest, he chocked out some blood, breathing hard.

Neji emerged victorious.

The flow of the charka completely stopped, effectively eliminated his ability to use chakra. "Damn," he gasped. That was the first time he fought with the incredible abilities of byakugan, it was amazing yet fearful.

Neji turned off his Byakugan.

The match was over.

"The match has ended," the officiator stepped forward and announced, "and the winner is- Hyuuga Neji!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, he met with the familiar silver eyes. Sasuke felt hard to get up and turned to face him. Sakura's optics filled with worry.

Neji walked towards Sasuke, he reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"HYUUGA NEJI! I'll kill you!"

"We're gonna XXXXXXXXXXX!" Sasuke's fangirls throwing their most horrible and awful words at Neji, as returned.

"Those fan girls are so annoying!"

"Don't forget you owned half of them." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. You are strong Uchiha, others shouldn't still be standing."

"… I will have to take note of your strength. Someday, I'll defeat you…."

"Perhaps that we will meet up again, Uchiha."

"Yeah."

The two smirked at each other. The audience applauded. There were cheers from everywhere in the crowd and were absolutely going wild as everyone stirred. They yelled and cheered for the both Neji and Sasuke.

It was an awesome fight.

They bowed politely and exited out the back of the arena. The arena had received the worst damage than the other fights, but this was none of their concern.

"I can't believe it…."

"Wow! Wasn't that a great fight?"

"Well, let's get to the next fight."

Everyone was waiting eagerly for the next fight.

* * *

Neji was assigned to get a medical treatment after the fight. He sat on a wooden chair and a medic-nin stood in front of him, checking and healing his wounds

"Neji-san, are you feeling better?" she asked with concern.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at the medic-nin, "Ya, much better. Thanks." Neji replied, his tone was rather lower than usual.

After bandaged and treated by the medic-nin, (A/N: aww… not Sakura…) Neji walked back to his own seat and sat down next to his teammate.

"Neji! You did well!" Lee cheered tapping Neji with his hand firmly.

"Well, thanks."

"Neji! Are you alright? Have you hurt?" Tenten said in a worried tone, "We are so worried for you!"

"It was just some small cuts and bruises. Not that serious. Thanks for the concern, Tenten." He replied with a light smile.

"Next week we'll be having the semi-final basketball match with the other high school. We need your strength, Neji!" said Lee.

"Fine." he stated.

"Don't forget we've a training session after this." Lee said following by his thumb up and catching a shine on his teeth.

"Aa."

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly back to his seat.

Sakura pulled out s small blue bottle from her purse and handed over a bottle of medicine to Sasuke and said, "Take a sip of this, I'm sure you'll feel much better."

Obediently, he took over the medicine and gulped it down without a question; she was the best medic-nin in Konoha, after all.

Miraculously, his pain reduced.

"Thanks, Sakura."

She smiled back at him.

* * *

On the other hand, Sakura met Tenten in her fight, no one had won the fight and it was a draw because of time up.

But Sakura's genjutsu and new strengths had drawn everyone's attention. The crowd felt so surprised to see her awesome genjutsu. The great Godaime Hokage-sama felt her heart swelled with pride as she watched her apprentice fighting greatly.

At the same time, someone in the arena began to admire her great skill, "Amazing genjutsu…" he said. She'd grown a lot, not in height, but in skill, maturity and beauty. He admitted that _she's not weak and indeed she's strong as the years had gone by._

_

* * *

_

It took about five hours totally to finish the jounin exam, there are quite a number of people who qualify to be promoted to Jounnin rank and Neji was one of them.

There was an induction ceremony in the closing tournament. The ceremony was not as bored as he expected...

Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Sakura and five other chuunins got promoted as Jounin too.

The twelve new promoted jounin went up to the arena again, to receive the jounnin induction officially from the great Godaime Hokage.

"NEJI! Let's work hard together!" Lee said following by his thumb up and catching a shine on his white white teeth. He slung one of his arm over Neji's shoulder as they walked up to the arena together.

After the ceremony, the twelve jounnins were congratulating each other with a friendly hug.

Neji stood silently, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around.

"N-NEJI!" another boy his age ran towards him and cried, he engulfing Neji in a bear hug TIGHTLY for a few seconds.

He was having hard time to breath because of the tight hug, "LEE! It's too tight! Too tight! Air… I need air…..(*cough*)…" he complained ending with a cough.

In addition, Neji felt relieved and happy at the moment, that's why he didn't push his best buddy away.

"Oh, gomen ne! I was too happy!" Lee let him go, apologized sincerely. The both smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto put his arms around her and hug her tenderly.

"Finally…." said Sakura while rubbing his back lightly.

Naruto released her after a few seconds. Sakura turned her head to the other side, she saw Shikamaru, who was standing next to her.

Without hesitation, they walked up at the same time and gave each other a friendly hug.

They broke apart after a second.

Sakura turned her head to the back, _**she saw Neji!**_ He was standing in front of her, no one was hugging him at the moment.

It was then when he noticed her too. He stood straight and looked blankly at her.

Silence fell between them.

"Um..."

"Um, uh..."

"_Should I hug her?"_

"_Should I hug him?"_

"_Should I?" Neji's head kept pulling in and out from hesitation. _

"_Can I hug him?"_

_Finally, he decided to make the first move, he walking up to her, holding a kind of embrace and gave out an expression of __**"would you like a hug?"**_

_Sakura replied him with an __**"I'd like that a lot"**__ kind of expression, added with a smile._

_Sakura walking up to him at the same time he walked up. They opened their arms toward and hugged each other. _

_They were getting closer and closer until their body touched as skin radiated warmth. Sakura's cheek reached right up to his chest and her head touched his chin. "Man, he was so tall!" Unintentionally, she touched his soft silky locks. "His hair is soft." She enjoyed the feel of hug._

Sakura lose her nerve when the tall boy get closer and put his arms around her.

_Her hair smelled like cherry blossom, fresh and clean, he truly enjoyed. It was the thing that drew him to hug her longer. He found his heart clench in shock. _A strange tinge happened in his chest. _"What's this feeling? It's different when Tenten hug him. _

_It's different. _

_What kind of feeling is that?" He thought again._

That was a strange moment between Sakura and Neji. After a few confused seconds, they broke apart. As much as they want to hold each other longer but they still have to let go.

That was their first hug.

Naruto, who was standing between them, arched his eyebrows in amusement - obviously, they are hugging each other.

Grinning.

It was the first time he saw his pride and arrogant buddy **hugging a girl**, and the girl was his precious Sakura-chan.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Guys, as you wish, NEJI WIN!  
**_

_**So, did you guys like it? I apologies that my fighting scenes wrote in a mess! But I promise, the next chapter will be much much better. In my story, Neji had improved a LOT in speed, because he often trained with Lee. (in my story, he was! ^_^ ) **_

_**And sorry for the all Sasuke fans, I've made the fan girls scolded Sasuke in the fiction, you have my apologies. But, since this'd a Neji fiction so I can't avoid it! Sorry again.**_

_**The last part's a bit rush, I'm sorry!  
But WOW! Their first hug! At least there's a bit 'NejiSaku feeling' coming in! Although it was just a friendly hug but at least it's a good beginning, ne?  
Do you think it came in a little unnatural? Coz I purposely slotted this in. lol.**_

_**Well, there will be a basketball match semi-final in the coming chapter! What more? I'm thinking hard, any ideas on how it might improve? Please let me know.**_

_**Miyuki (me):**__ Sakura-san, I know you're very good in writing essay, am I right? So what do you think of this chapter? _

_**Sakura:**__ Well, it was okay... I'm sure you'll getting better if you write more!_

_**Miyuki:**__ Yay!_

_**Sakura:**__ AND try to make me more wonderful, lol_

_**Miyuki:**__ Huh? Oh well, no worry, I definitely will! Ja!_

**Is this chapter long & boring? I'm sorry, but please bear with me! **_**I'd appreciate if you'd review this,**_** good or bad, I would love to hear it.**

**Well, I'm going to stop here, if not my author notes are getting longer than my chapters!**

**Lastly, thank you so much for reading this.**** ARIGATO! (*bow*)**

_**Ja!**_


	4. The Basketball Players

**... Chapter 4 ... The Basketball Players**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**A/N:**** KONNICHIWA! Here's the chapter four! Yippee! Once again, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for all the reviews! Thanks MyGoddessofthemoonandsun, kakashi-vivi for being my big fans! **

**I'm glad you like the story.**

**Very appreciated! So this one is for you!**

**The story continue…**

**

* * *

**

It was 5pm in the afternoon, all the contestants and audience exited the building after the exam was over.

The fifth hokage had called the captain of the basketball team and Gai sensei into her office. They have some job briefing with the great Hokage-sama in her office. At the same time, Lee was waiting for them, they will having a basketball training session later.

Some time later, Lee was still waiting outside. He leaned against the wall and tapping his foot when the closed door swung opened, he heard footsteps, someone walked out. It was the dark haired lieutenant Shizune. Lee stood straight and turned at her.

The first thing she noticed were his eyebrows, (A/N: lol) "Lee-san," she greeted, "Are you looking for someone?" she asked closing the door.

"Aa…Hai. Konnichiwa, may I know when it ends… I meant the job briefing." he asked politely.

"I believe soon it will be over." she replied with a smile.

"Arigato."

She nodded back and walked away.

Moments later, the closed door pushed open again, he heard footsteps, multiple ones this time, this was more than one person. He saw Gai-sensei and Neji walked out from the office. Lee catching up with them and said, "Gai-sensei, Neji, how's the job briefing?"

"My dear Lee! Gomen ne for waiting….."

"We were assigned on a mission, and will be departed by tomorrow."

"Huh? With Gai-sensei. How many days u need to complete the mission?"

He took a deep breath before answered, "Maybe two."

Gai-sensei stopped walking, which made his students to stop too. He turned and looked at Lee.

"LEE, you must train even harder these few weeks for the coming quarterfinals tournament, since Neji and I going on a mission." Lee's most respected sensei demanded solemnly.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee nodded instantly and Gai flashed his perfect white teeth which went 'ping'.

"…..…." Neji stood between the two and stared blankly at them. He already used to it, as he was with them for more than five years.

"Lee, Neji, I gotta meet Kakashi now to discuss about our next contest. Ja, my dear students! See you later!" Gai waved to them and vanished.

"Ano Neji, I know you cast a lot of jobs recently, (A/N: Jounin exam, mission, basketball tournament… even a date!) but please, please make sure you take a rest if necessary. We need your strength in the quarterfinals tournament." Lee said with a thumb-up accompanied with his sentence.

"Aah. I'll remember that Lee."

They walked lightly down the corridor together towards the locker room, where just next to the indoor basketball court.

A group of girls turned red and began to giggle hardly when they saw the famous basketball star. He was walking next to the Konoha green beast. Although it was a little far from where they were, but they totally knew that, no doubt that gorgeous guy was- Hyuuga Neji! They all began to crowd around him, trying to get a conversation with him.

"Neji-kun, I'm your biggest fan! You can just call me Yumi!" the fan girl said happily.

"…how big?" Lee mumbled.

"Neji-kun! That was an awesome fight between you and the Uchiha."

"…. Mine was not bad either!" he mumbled again. Probably he was jealous.

Shit, he felt a body pressed up at his back, one of the fan girls was hugging him from back.

"Congratulations, Neji-kun!"

"…..Thanks… c-can… can you let go?" The famous center of the prefecture lowered his head and smile at the girl. He wasn't felt annoying today _(A/N: only today) _as he was in a good mood. He won the fight, eventually he got a chance to meet up with his cyber-pal.

The girl released him.

"Um… ah… sorry… Neji-kun." the girl walked away shyly.

Lee raised his voice so that the girls around them could hear, "Well, make way for our Hyuuga prodigy and me the master of taijutsu! Thanks!"

Neji laughed lightly.

The conversation had been steered away by Lee and they walked faster until they reached the locker room. They locked the door, _(YAY, must make sure it's locked!)_ threw their bags on the floor and changed into their uniforms. Neji gathered and pulled his hair away from his face and tied in the ponytail at the base of the neck, it's tighter than his usual low ponytail.

After changed, they headed out to the indoor basketball court.

"Thank goodness, they didn't follow."

"Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend?" Lee asked quietly.

"NO! I'm afraid she will get killed!" he smiled.

He feels surprise yet annoyed that he found that there is a fan club dedicated specially to him.

"Hey Neji! Sometime I feel envy of you, I don't have a fan club that specially dedicated for me but I do have a few fans, just a few…" Lee sighed.

Hyuuga Neji, 17 and was the charming basketball star. He's not only working hard in his daily training to be a strong shinobi, yet he has joined this school activities club 3 years ago. It was his dream to become a good basketball player. He had promised his uncle that he will do his best so that he will let him stay in the team.

Years later, he had strengthened his basketball skill and become the captain of the team.

* * *

The team had their training at the basketball court. They began with a warm-up training session. Neji jumped and made the shot perfectly. He bounced the ball off the floor, holding up and made another shot and made it perfectly, again.

"Hey, Neji! Give me the ball!" Naruto yelled at him. He was getting irritated as Neji controlling the ball in his high defensive.

He sent the ball sailing and before it entered the basket, Naruto jumped up and catch the ball swiftly.

"Finally, I got the ball!" he said smugly.

"I won't let you win, so don't be so ecstatic."

With his brilliance quick-thinking mind, he calculated every move, every action and tried to grab back the ball.

One of the boy in their group snorted in replied sleepily, "Wow, I'm so tired!" He leaned against the wall, taking a break by gulping down some water and wiping sweat off his forehead with towel.

"Shikakun, STANDS UP! We need to train more! Gai-sensei demands us to train harder!" Lee scoffed, he was training his shooting skill seriously.

"Let me challenge you!" said Kenji as he walked up towards Lee.

The coach looked at the players in the court and smiled. Finally he put his gaze on Lee and said, "YOSH! Gambate, Lee!" encouraging his favorite pupil while performing the 'good guy pose' and flashing his gleaming teeth

"How troublesome…" he was watching the friendly compete between the long haired Hyuuga versus the blonde haired boy.

There took a break thirty minutes later.

"Wow! I haven't felt so tired since my taijutsu training!" the blonde dropping down on the floor, he was sweating and tiring but satisfied. He liked to train with Neji.

* * *

_**The Konoha High School Basketball Team**_

An all round team, it has a nice defense and offense as well. Since they have very a capable scores Rock Lee, a brilliant point guard Nara Shikamaru, a spiritual power forward Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee who is a great shooter and the most important a very good captain Hyuuga Neji, the best and outstanding center. They are the five main players.

And we can't miss out the soul of the team- the marvelous coach Maito Gai, who always gives them a lot of tough training. _(A/N: do you think he can handle this post?)_

_**The coach and the players**_

_**Maito Gai**_

Position: The coach

Nick: Gejimayu-couch

Height: 196cm

Weight: 80kg

Age: 34

Rank: Anbu _(already promoted in my story)_

The most powerful shinobi in the village. At the same time, he is also a marvelous strategist of the team. He loves to use the term "bursting with youth" to encourage his students. Despite his rather goofy nature, he's actually a very strict, serious and powerful sensei when come to training. He knows the game very very well and also understands his players.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Position: Power forward

Height: 183cm

Weight: 74kg

Age: 16

Rank: Jounnin

Jersey No.: 10

He is arrogant and cocky. His love for basketball is incredible, that's why he approached his best buddy Hyuuga Neji to join the team. He is great defensive player, usually plays and scores under the basket, his blocks are just frightening. He's a fighter for victory no matter what. Beside Hinata and Sakura, the only thing he cares about is basketball.

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

Position: Small forward

Height: 180cm

Weight: 73kg

Age: 16

Rank: Chunnin  
Jersey No.: 11

The rebounding king. He is known for his ball handling skill and high jumps. He has a nice dribble and is a good rebounder due to his length and athletic jumping ability. When the team is behind, he'll show his scoring ability.

Akamaru will not involve in the game. Normally, he will sit quietly next to the bench watching his master doing his training or even in a tournament. (A/N: lol)

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

Position: Center

Height: 182cm

Weight: 70kg

Age: 17

Rank: Jounnin

Jersey No.: 4

As a team captain he provides the team the mental support and discipline. He has the ability to fire up the team, calm down and unify the team. When things going wrong, the team members keeping faith and believe in their star player. He's confident, high-spirited and even ruthless. He is an amazing all-round player, he can play defense and offense as well. Although he is not the best shooter in the team but most of the time he is the strongest player in the team. Usually very cold and unfeeling, AND yeah, he hates to lose as he cannot accept defeat.

Besides, he happens to be a top student in class. He is a star player, who is extremely popular in his school. Same as Uchiha Sasuke, he has his own cheerleaders club, which started with a few members but grew out to sea of members.

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

Position: Point Guard

Height: 173cm

Weight: 65kg

Age: 16

Rank: Jounnin

Jersey No.: 5

The co-captain. He is the excellent point guard of the team. The best ball handler, he controlling the ball and make sure it gets to the right players. He's the best strategist in the team. Although he's the shortest players, but he's the most brilliant player in the team, he always looks to get the rest of team involved before they even think about shooting. He's an easygoing person, but he has a bad habit—lazy as he always oversleeping and arrives late at training sessions.

_**Rock Lee**_

Position: Shooting guard / Combo guard  
_(Swingman: a player who can switch between playing shooting guard and small forward)_

Height: 188cm

Weight: 68kg

Age: 17

Rank: Jounnin

Jersey No.: 14

A scoring machine, his main objective is to score points for their team. He's the best threepoint shooter in the team. He loved to play basketball, but is not very talented therefore he practiced very very hard due to his devotion to get to the top. He's known for his incredible scoring ability. Sometime he might need to bring up the ball as well, because of his incredible speed. He's a very serious person on work. His biggest dream is to become a great shinobi and yet a best shooter.

He fell for Tenten long time ago, even though she only had eyes on Neji.

_**Kenji Togashi **__(A/N: I own this person ^_^)_

Position: Shooting guard

Height: 194cm

Weight: 75kg

Age: 17

Rank: Chunnin  
Jersey No.: 7

The best outside shooter in the team. He has a very nice and accurate jump shoots. He is not the main member in the team.

_**Tenten**_

Position: Manager of the team

Height: 156cm

Weight: 40kg

Age: 17

Rank: Chunnin

Because of Lee and Neji, she joins the team. Schedule and arrange training time table, concerning discipline are part of her job. Even though she is in a lower position in the team, but the players all treat her with respect. Like most girls in Konoha High, she admires the captain a lot. (Currently off from the story as she's on a mission)

(A/N: Sorry, I had exaggerated their height, to suit in as basketball players. Actually I'm thinking of to put Neji as a point guard, but how about Shikamaru? It was… hard for me to decide. There will be a few juniors, but I'm not gonna mention all.)

* * *

"Naruto-kun." a soft voice called out his name.

"Naruto! Your girlfriend's here!" the dog boy teased.

"Be careful, she's taking control of your life!" Shikamaru smiled sly.

"Shikakun, LOVE is C-O-N-T-R-O-L-!" the dog boy raised his opinion, "I'm sure Ino did it on you!"

"Yeah… I just hate it!"

"Hinata!" he waved his hand at his girlfriend and turned towards his teammate, "You two lousy kids shut your pie hole! If you keep teasing me, I'm getting really mad at you!"

"Shhhh….. He's getting M-A-D!" Kiba said as a grin crossed over his face.

They saw the slight pink tinge on his cheeks. He turned away tried to hide the blush that creeping on his cheeks.

"C'mon, we're just kidding, have fun!"

Neji noticed that his cousin was here, he glanced at the big clock hung on the wall, and it pointed 9.

Gai-sensei blew the whistle and gathered everyone at the middle court, "Ok team, it was already 9. I think that's enough for today. Due to a mission, Neji and I will be leaving tomorrow, probably will be back the day after tomorrow, but please train harder. Shikamaru!" he voiced out his name as the team gathered around him, "Guard them to train harder. And I do hope you will not disappoint me."

"Yeah, sure!" he nodded and hiding his lazy attitude. _"Why me? How troublesome…"_

"Ok with that I will now leave, I got some important meeting. Good luck kids! Don't wasting your precious youth! Ahhahahah…" he laughed after finished his sentence and he started out the entrance but was stopped by Naruto.

"Gai sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gai turned around and struck a manly pose, with one hand fingering his chin, "Hmm?"

"Would you like to have a s-t-e-a-m-i-n-g bowl of ramen with us?"

"Ahhahaha… if only you ask me earlier! Sorry kids, I'm going to meet Kakashi-sensei now for our drink contest. Maybe some other time, kids. Ja!" he waved and dashed out the entrance.

* * *

The basketball court had cleared by now. Everyone got changed in the locker room. Before Hinata walked out the room, Kiba already took off his shirt.

"Hey Naruto, your slamming skill is just awesome!" praised Kiba while taking out a towel from his locker.

"Hinata-san, are you sick?" asked Shikamaru as he saw her face gone red.

"Kiba-kun is …." Hinata whispered. Men's bare chest was always her weak point. Embarrassing warmth rushed into her face.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting for you outside." she said not turning her head at Naruto and make her way to the door quickly.

"Aa." He nodded and glared at Kiba.

"Ano… Gomen! Gomen!" he laughed.

Neji smirked as he took his bag from lockers and sat on a long bench, resting.

"Hey, guys I'm so hungry. I'm going for a bowl of ramen later, wanna join?" the blonde suggested.

"I think you've become a slave of ramen." Neji said coldly.

"Oh yeah, definitely! My stomach's torturing me!" said Shikamaru, blaming his stomach.

"Yeah sure I'll come with you." said Kenji.

"I want to take a bath, I'll join later." said a certain bowl-headed boy, his white shirt was soaked.

"How bout you Neji?"

"Well, ok, I'll join later. I want to wash my face."

"If you're hot take a quick shower!"

"No thanks."

"C'mon, Neji! Are you still scared of what had happened last time, aren't you?"

"…..…" he didn't answer as his mind flashed back with the terrible and unfortunate memories that happened last year.

"Hah, I know I know, some crazy journalists sneaked in the boy's bathroom, trying to get a picture of Neji! Right?" Kiba teased.

"That's the biggest news in Konoha. A shocked and furious look of Hyuuga appeared on the cover, again. But, **half NAKED**!" said Kenji.

"…..…"

"But I think the fan girls are wasting their time, he's gay I think!" winked Naruto.

"Fuck you man!"

"Say Neji, have you ever dated?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"…..…" his brows creased in a frown.

"See! I'm always right!"

"**Listen, I'm going to a date in**_** t-h-i-s-**_**…" **shit, some words just slipped out from his mouth. The next second, he was regretting... He shook his head, when he realized what he had said. _"Oh god, what am I just said." _He was not supposed to talk about this…

The five opened their mouth flabbergasted. **"Ahh-ha-?"**they were eagerly waiting for the answer.

He discontinued his sentence, trying to skip the topic. He grabbed a clean shirt from his bag and got changed.

"Say- say- say! Who's the lucky girl?" asked Lee disbelief.

"Tell me! Tell me! We are good buddy right?" said Naruto.

"You're warned! Don't annoy me! GET LOST!"

"Do you mean you're dating? HEY!" Kiba shouted but the man paid no attention, he picked up his bag and walked towards the bathroom.

Nobody knows he already had a high school sweetheart.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

**Well, there you have it, the chapter 4! **

**Wow! the Konoha basketball team, it was just a brief introduction of the team players and I tended to exaggerate a bit of their height since they're basketball player, **_**right**_**? Lol. It's hard for me to decide how to put them in the right position.**

**That's fun writing both Gai and Lee about their 'PRECIOUS YOUTH' things. Lol. I'm not good in humor but I do hope you enjoyed this.**

**I plan to write a side story in the coming chapter, it's about the "unfortunate incident" that happened in the boy's bathroom **_(that Lee mentioned)_.** Tell me if you want me to skip this.**

_**I need reviews! **_**The only strength can push me to write better! Please thank you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. xx Side Story xx

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so…... It still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

_**Summary:**_** This is the side story of 'Unexpected Cyber Soulmate', the scene take place last year before Christmas, someone sneaked in the boy's showering room trying to take a picture of the Hyuuga prodigy.**

**A/N:**** Thanks kakashi-vivi, .Smile, Hira and al2010. As MyGoddessofthemoonandsun, I'm so glad that your friends like this story. **

**Thank you so much for your support! ****This chappie's for you!**

**The side story- **_**'The Worst Nightmare'**_**, I've put in an extra scene of their first online conversation, just to make the story a lil more interesting. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a Christmas Eve. The night air was cold and chilly, the moon shined brightly in the sky when a small Christmas party held in the Hyuuga mansion, organized by Hinata and Naruto. It was a grand yet old mansion, which was built over a century ago. It located at the middle of the big garden, there were plants and classic statues decorated along the foyer leading to the mansion. The authentic wooden bench and the soft, warm evening glow garden lamp that staked into the ground added a sense of warmth and elegance to the garden. The garden was decorated tastefully and beautifully. The snow started to fall when the guests arrived.

Save by the holiday Neji doesn't have any on going mission. Usually he will stay at home in holiday, he trained alone in the Hyuuga garden or even surfing net if he feel bored.

He lied to his family and friends that he was sick that day, probably because he doesn't want to join the party, he hated it. But who knows that he refused to join because of a certain reason; a certain reason that made him depressed. He doesn't like to be a star, he doesn't like to be famous, but it was the fate that he can never deny.

"Ano Hinata, where's Neji?"

"I'm asking him to join us, but he said… he's sic-"

"**NANI? He's sick?**" Naruto interrupted before she finished her sentence, "I knew him for years and it's strange for him to fall sick!" he said disbelief.

"Um… I think N-Neji-nissan has his own reason not to join us." Hinata stammered.

"NO! He must join! Tell me where his room is?"

Before Hinata answered, Shikamaru and Kiba sauntered in the conversation.

"Hi guys, Merry Christmas!" greeted Shikamaru, he was holding a Christmas gift. "Nah, where to put this?" he asked, handed over the gift to Hinata.

"Look over there, just put it under the Christmas tree." said Hinata, pointing at the Christmas tree.

"Kiba, Shikamaru! Hinata said that Neji's sick! And he's not going join our party!"

Kiba's eyes widened, "OHHH… Are you serious?"

"Hey, how about we go and drag him down? I never been to his room." suggested Shikamaru. His voice was malicious. They were curious, since they never been to his room.

"Good idea, tell me where's his room, Hinata." Kiba asked.

"Ano…."

Before she could finished his sentence, Naruto interrupted again, "She's not going to tell us, let's find it out ourselves!" determined Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!... Neji-nissan….." Poor Neji-nissan, his comrades just won't let him to take a rest.

* * *

"Let's ask one of them," said Shikamaru while pointing out one of the servants that standing beside the hallway.

"Ano… Maybe I know where Hyuuga Neji's room is? Eee… w-we're his friends; his best friends." Shikamaru indicated.

"Yay. his comrades." added Kiba while Naruto nodded.

"Oh, young master's friends, dear sirs first of all you have to enter the mansion and just follow the long hallway, take the first door on your left and there's a corridor. Go all the way down you'll come to a small open area; you should turn to the right immediately until you come to a side walk. Oh yeah, you'll see a small fountain on your left, go straight again until you come to the medium living room, enter the room eventually you'll see the marble staircase on your left, walk up to the first floor, and now walk all the way to the end until you come to the last door. That's the young master's bedroom." The young servant said with smile.

"Oh…. Okie…" Naruto nodded although he was puzzled. He pointed his index finger at Kiba and asked, "Un?"

Kiba gave him a face in confuse. He turned pointing at Shikamaru, "Got it?"

"Slightly..." stated Shikamaru.

Silence.

"Well, w-we don't quite understand c-can you repeat?" asked Shikamaru.

The young servant smiled gently at them. "Gomen ne, I wasn't good in explanation. Please allow me to guide you there." she said politely.

"That's much better!" Kiba said as sweat drops appeared.

* * *

Finally they reached his bedroom.

"Guests, here's young master's bedroom."

"Ok, thanks a lot. We can take care ourselves from now." said Naruto.

"Yeah, thank you." stated Shikamaru.

"Welcome, glad to be of service." she said and left.

Naruto stood up and tighten his grip on the doorknob, slowly turned it. It was unlocked. The three entered the room, without a knock. Naruto always believe that to study a person's private sanctuary would reveal a truthful image of that person. They were so curious about how Neji's room look like.

Neji lay on his bed with his legs cross and cradling the back of his head with his bandaged right hand. a creased magazine can be found on the floor. He watched at the ceiling fans circling ever so slowly, he was too far lost in his thought not to notice someone was approaching. He was shocked when they open the door and came in his room.

He swiftly shot up into a sitting position, "Hey, Why are you guys here? How dare you enter my room with a knock?" he tensed and stared at them with a usual stern look.

They started gazing around his room, the room was big and unexpectedly the interior was not very well decorated but clean, neat and tidy. It was decorated in an ordinary oak wood queen bed, a very basic wardrobe that matched with the set, a simple desk without drawers and a laptop can be seen putting on it. Beside the desk there was a big bookshelf, it was about two times his height, with neat rows of books and a certain row that filled with trophies and medals. They felt cold and relaxing in the room as the walls was painted in light shade of gray.

"So, this is the prodigy's room huh?" said Naruto when he looking around.

"Wow, your room's….. simpler than we expected, wealthy Hyuuga!" teased Shikamaru.

"Wealth's belongs to the main house, none of my business." he said cold manner, "I'm asking you guys, w-h-y-a-r-e-y-o-u-h-e-r-e?"

"Neji, how are you? Well, Hinata said that you're sick, but I think you look pretty well!" said Shikamaru.

"I'm…. I'm sick… although it's not very serious... Ok, I want to rest so please go out!"

"That's mean, this is not the proper manner treating a guests, Neji!" said Naruto.

"…."

"C'mon Neji, join us in the party!" said Kiba.

"Sorry, I don't have the mood to join… I don't feel like going out today."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "This- is Hyuuga mansion, your house. We're just inviting you to join us downstairs, still considers as '**not going out'** right?"

Neji was at a loss for words.

Kiba saw a creased magazine lying on the floor, he lifted up the magazine and read. It was the latest issue of Konoha Times. "Oh I guess I know why you're having such bad mood." Kiba handed the magazine to Naruto.

Naruto took over the magazine. "Oh, don't let this suck magazine bothering you!" Naruto stated sharply.

That was Neji's most** terrible and unfortunate** experience; his mind began to swirl with thoughts and went into a deep depression.

* * *

_**- Flash Back -**_

It was the day a week before Christmas. The basketball players were having their training session at the usual court. After a hard day of training, the six star players were all sweaty. They took a thirty minutes rest and went to the showering room to have a quick shower. _(A/N: Is it ok to have a shower right after a sport?) _

The six got into their own shower stall.

Neji was concentrating on washing his face, only to be interrupted by some loud noises- Naruto started singing in the shower!

"Hello buddies, this is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be singing a song and I would like to dedicate it to my best buddies." he gave a 'brief intro' of himself and started singing the song. He sang it out loud as his voice echoing around the showering room.

_**Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
Mada yume wo miteru**_

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo muke ai nagara  
Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?  
….**_

"Yellow Moon by….. Akeboshi right? I love this song!" Kiba pointed out the song's name and the person who sang the song. _(A/N: Naruto anime ending theme song, season 6 or 7, I'm not so sure about it.)_

"Shut the hell up! That was just disturbing!" Neji flamed.

Kiba however, supporting Naruto. "No, it's good! It's good!" Kiba said in amazement.

Naruto carried on his song.

_**EveryDay EveryNight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
EveryDay EveryNight…  
…..**_

The other three were cheering and laughing.

Neji wasn't angry as he already got used to it. The water spray over his face and running down on his body was ice cold, but he still felt hot. The cold felt so good, he was enjoying. He grabbed his special shampoo to wash his hair and grabbed another expensive hair conditioner, his uncle bought it for him. Honestly, he really took a good care for his most valuable asset to make sure that it's silky, soft with no spilt ends.

"Neji! Can I borrow your hair conditioner?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Naruto, your hair's 'fixation type' and I don't think you need it!" said Shikamaru.

"Yes indeed, but I still wish to have shining blonde hair!"

"HEADS UP! I'm throwing now Naruto." Neji threw up the conditioner bottle through his open air shower to the next shower.

It was too fast for Naruto to react, the bottle hit his head and he almost blacked out.

"_**Ewwwwwwwwk…..**_ damn you Neji! That's hurt!" he yelled out in pain, suffering.

"I already ask you to grab it!" Neji retorted and smirked.

'HaaaaaaHaahaa…." the others four young men laughed out loud.

Laughs, giggles, bickering filled in the air.

It was already 9pm, Neji and his gangs were bathing in the boy's showering room as usual after the training. Today was no different. When he bathed, he was getting kinda uneasy, he had a weird feelings, "Why am I having a feeling that being watched?" He felt insecure.

Bad dream was coming up next.

He sensed something… and heard a few footsteps beside the sound of the water. Someone was getting near.

He didn't turn off the shower tab, instead he turned to the maximum level and the water ran even faster. _"MY TOWEL!" _he whirled around and grabbed his towel and wrapped around his waist.

All of a sudden, someone slide open his shower curtain, Neji immediately activate his byakugan, **"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** he launched his absolute defense, spinning as fast as swiftly as he could. The water poured down from the shower head, engulfing in his Kaiten and splashed out - like **meteor shower**_**/attack.**_

Some crazy journalists had secretly sneaked into Konoha high school, boy's showering room and their target was the Hyuuga.

Neji was getting very very mad.** "SAY, WHO YOU ARE?" **he demanded suspiciously.

The unknown journalists took the hits and falling backwards. But in that split second, one of them got up quickly and took a shot. _(A/N: It was a water proof type, I guess!)_

He was initially shocked when he saw a jet of white light flashed right in front of his eyes.

"**NO! STOP IT!" **he was shock of what had happened, his hand was still grabbing his towels.

He walked out his shower furiously; only found that the crazy journalists had disappeared from his sight. He decided to chase after them to get back his photo, but he haven't dress up, **"SHIT!"** he can't do anything right at the moment.

Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kenji quickly grabbed their towels, wrapped their body and ran out from their own shower at the very moment. All the five were shocked and curious to find out what had happened.

Kenji ran advanced towards the entrance of the showering room, "Shit! We forgot to lock the door!..." he stated, stunned.

No more laughs, giggles, bickering.

"**WHAT THE HECK'S HAPPENNING?**" asked Naruto with his mouth hung opened, staring at him.

"Neji-san, who are you fighting with?" asked Lee not turning his eyes off from the Hyuuga.

"Huh?" Kiba scratched the back of his head, looked puzzled.

"Why are you activating your byakugan?" asked Shikamaru, who was still unable to digest what had just happened.

"…..….." Neji can't utter a single word.

"Hey-" said Kenji while waving his hand in front of the silver white eyes.

"Neji-san, a-are you okay?" Kiba asked in concern.

The long haired young man wailed weakly and started to explain to his comrades, "I, myself don't know what exactly was happening just now. Some- someone was sneaked in our showering room… but I guess he or she had took a picture of me." That was a terrible nightmare for him.

"You're not kidding me are you?" asked Kenji, disbelief.

"**Bloody hell!** You're- you're HALF NAKED Neji! Although it's normal for us but-" Lee said, his thick eyebrows rising in surprise, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I've got no time to get dressed! Dammit! ….." said Neji to himself.

"DAMN!" said the blonde clenching his fists as his temper flared.

"That was really too much! Fuck them!" snapped Kiba, he was really mad.

"Fuck! This ain't good." snarled Lee.

Shikamaru was staring at Neji for a moment, "So… that's why you activate Kaiten, which was a- WISE DECISION, Neji!" he applauded his decision as he realized something, "Honestly, I can't imagine if they have taken shot of a fully naked Hyuuga..." said Shikamaru while tabbing Neji's shoulder, trying to console him

Kenji was trying to imagine in open-mouthed amazement, "Oh my fucking god!"

"Shika-kun has a point, after all it wasn't that bad huh?" Naruto reassured him.

Neji shook his head and sighed heavily, felling sad and helpless at the same time.

"Why can't it be any one of you but me?" he wailed.

"Hey Neji, you're cursing us? You're such cold hearted Hyuuga, as usual." said Shikamaru.

He was trying very hard to restrain his anger, exclaimed, "Damn you little bastards don't showing up in front of me again!"

* * *

A week later…

"Neji, I've got something to show you." Lee said calmly and showed him the magazine, "but please don't be too shock when you see it."

Lee handling over the magazine to him.

His eyes widened as he saw the front cover, his anger was flaming, "Such stupid things. Kind of crazy isn't it?"

"Well, I guess that is their jobs!"

The latest Konoha Times was out and Neji was on the front cover and it said "Top Secret" quite clearly across the top. On the cover, his long hair was pulled back and dripping wet, but still good looking and looked very attractive with his lithe and muscular chest that was still wet from his shower, what a sexy Hyuuga! He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His veins threading out from his eyes, as his expressions were fierce and irritating. He outstretched his arm in front of his face to keep out from the camera lights. Half of his handsome face was concealed, but the curse seal on his forehead still barely exposed, no doubt, it was Hyuuga Neji.

He was so furious and basically seeing red when Lee showed it to him. Before this, it was Sasuke who appeared on the front cover and now was his turn. In brief, the magazine cursed all the pretty boys in Konoha.

That was the best selling issue of the year as it fully sold out in Konoha.

_**- End Flash Back –**_

Neji still thinking deep… a couple of thoughts running through as he had his mind flashed back

"So it was true that the fucking magazine make you sick huh?" Shikamaru stated sharply.

"Cheers, _**baby**_!" said Naruto.

Neji raised an eyebrow when he heard the 'term of endearment' that Naruto used on him.

"C'mon, Lee and the others are waiting for us." said Kiba.

"Seriously, I think you need to brush up on your people skills. Don't – always – staying - alone! I'm begging you!" Naruto suggested, a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"C'mon Neji, have some fun!" countered Shikamaru.

After a few moment's consideration, he surrendered and going down to the garden with his buddies, reluctantly. "Ok…."

"Let's go party!"

* * *

The buffet table was already full with food and drinks. Lee was standing in front of the table and grabbed a lot of food in his plate. Someone's approaching him.

"Hai, Lee-san. Where's Naruto?" the pink haired kunoichi patted his shoulder. _(A/N: finally Sakura's showing up, long times no see ne…Sakura-chan!)_

"Oh, Sakura-chan, it's you. Come, come eat! There are wide varieties of food here!" Lee greeted Sakura, at the same time he was eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, I would like to have some salad."

Moments later, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba successfully dragged Neji to join in the party.

After the party end, Sakura walking home accompany with Naruto.

When she reached home it was still early and not being very sleepy, so she decided to surf the net for a while before going to bed. She searched for new friends randomly until she found an interesting guy to chat with.

Fallen-knight, 'an unfortunate guy'- he named himself. He poured out his misery to her, seemed like something bad had happened on him.

**-12:30am-**

**Ms Ordinary:** Hi, Merry Christmas!

**Fallen-Knight:** Yeah. Same to you.

**Ms Ordinary:** What are your stats?

**Fallen-Knight:** What?

**Ms Ordinary:** Your asl?

**Fallen-Knight:** Huh?

**Ms Ordinary:** You dunno? It's shorthand of age, sex and location.

**Fallen-Knight:** Sorry, I seldom online. I'm just looking around today.

**Ms Ordinary: **k. So may I know ur ASL?

**Fallen-Knight:** No, you first.

**Ms Ordinary: ** huh? Well, 16/F/Konoha.

**Ms Ordinary: **and u?

**Fallen-Knight:** I'm from Konoha as well, 17.

**Ms Ordinary: **Ok, you're not a girl, aren't you?

**Fallen-Knight:** Aa.

"_Another Melancholic guy like Sasuke-kun." she murmured and continued typing._

**Ms Ordinary: **Seldom online huh? But why are you online today?

**Fallen-Knight:** AS I ALREADY SAID, I'm just looking around.

_She gasped at the screen._

**Ms Ordinary: **Having such bad mood huh? Or because of the lonely Christmas? _(she was giggling)_

**Fallen-Knight:** I really feel unhappy today, but Christmas's none of my business.

**Ms Ordinary: **I assume you're lonely-knight, instead of fallen-knight! Lol.

**Fallen-Knight:** lol?

**Ms Ordinary: **Laugh out loud.

**Fallen-Knight:** k.

**Ms Ordinary: **Mind telling me how unfortunate you're?

**Fallen-Knight:** Well, it's a long story and I'd rather not saying anything.

**Ms Ordinary: **k.

Silence.

Sakura decided to ignore this **little** **dummy; bad temper young man**.

A few minutes later, he typed in something.

**Fallen-Knight:** Well, I really feeling upset.

**Ms Ordinary: **Something bad must had happened on u, causing u to have such bad mood?

**Fallen-Knight:** Kinda.

**Ms Ordinary: **You can share with me. Your secret will be safe with me, so no worry.

**Ms Ordinary: **What's safer than an anonymous online friend?

**Fallen-Knight: **You have a point there.

**Fallen-Knight:** Well, someone kept annoying me. They're suck!

**Ms Ordinary: **Have you try ignoring them?

**Fallen-Knight:** I've tried. You have no idea how many time I did that! But it was no use.

**Ms Ordinary: **Ask them to piss off!

**Fallen-Knight:** That's no use either. Its ok, you can never help me, but I hope you're not one of them.

**Fallen-Knight:** Said it out make me feel much relieve…..

**Ms Ordinary: **Fan girls? Tell me you're not **Sasuke-kun**!

**Fallen-Knight:** No

**Ms Ordinary: **lol

**Ms Ordinary: **Yeah I know, the id you're using not belongs to him.

**Ms Ordinary: **When I was 13, I used to annoy him, but now no more.

**Fallen-Knight:** How did you managed to get his id?_ (he was getting curious and started feeling insecure…)_

**Ms Ordinary: **Ohh, we're friend.

**Fallen-Knight:** ic…

_Sakura has another thought…_

**Ms Ordinary: **Dun tells me you're **Hyuuga Neji**?

**Fallen-Knight:** Of course not! You must be kidding! _**(he was sweating…)**_

**Ms Ordinary: **Whew!Luckily… _(she was giggling again)_

_She smiled at the screen._

**Fallen-Knight:** I've got to go now, if you don't mind.

**Ms Ordinary: **ok, I've added you to my contacts. Maybe we can chat again some other times.

**Fallen-Knight:** Maybe... Good night.

**Ms Ordinary: **Night.

_Fallen-knight logged off._

"_Such a strange guy! __**But interesting**__!" _Sakura thought inwardly, she logged off after fifteen minutes and went to bed.

That was an unusual way to start off a **beautiful relationship **as friends but developed more in the future…

_**- Side story end –**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author note:**_

**Awwww…. Poor Neji… Was this lil chappie weird & lame huh? But it was fun for me to write! I'd added in a part that how they met. I'm sure you roughly got the idea why Neji online chatting! Things can be very different if he didn't online that night, ne?**

**Actually this chappie can be written even longer, but instead I've cut it short. I apologize if this is boring or you feel suck after reading this.**

**I'm not making any profits from writing, so please **_**Review**_** and tell what you think! ARIGATO!**

**Ja!**


	6. A bowl of ramen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**... Chapter 5 ... A bowl of ramen**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_ No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**A/N: KONNICHIWA! Here's the chapter five! Yippee! To all those wonderful people who reviewed my story, I'm greatly appreciated. Love you all. (kisses and hugs!) and I hope you enjoy this and support me again.**

**Very appreciated! So this one is for you!**

**On with the story……**

* * *

It was a cool night, the sun had set hours upon hours ago. The glittering stars provided very little of light in the sky and the cold breeze blew through his hair.

Naruto has been friend with Sakura long time ago because he always visited the ramen house. Maybe he just can't live without ramen. Tonight he was accompany with his girl friend- Hinata, his teammate Kiba, Shikamaru and Kenji were followed behind.

They made their way to the ramen house.

"Sakura-chan! Ramen, ramen, RAAAMEN!!" the blonde haired boy shouted delightfully when he stepped in the shop. Hinata was laughing at him softly and walked behind casually.

A man in a sweatshirt came close to her, although he already got changed but he was still sweating. Sakura raised an eyebrow and chuckled inwardly, "Konbanwa! Wow, you are sweating! Just finished training?"

"Yay! I'm going to sit now, if you don't mind I'll making the stool wet! I'm so- so hungry, I'll bath after dinner!" he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Baka!" Sakura sneered.

Hinata gave him a light chuckled.

They were all seated in row.

"Well, my devote customer, what can I get for you today?"

He sat down and ordered his favorites ramen without even glancing at the menu, "Yosh! Sakura-chan, can I have a Tonkotsu ramen with googies! And oh yeah, get me a cold green tea!"

Sakura continued taking order for Kiba, Shikamaru and Kenji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, someone caught her eyes. It was Neji and Lee.

"Oh look! Here they are!" he shouted at the guys whom walked casually to the ramen house.

"Konbanwa." the young woman greeted politely as she looked up into the pale silver eyes.

Neji nodded and bowed in return, causing a few of stray strands felt over his face.

"Man, the smell of food makes me hungry!" Lee said.

"Come, have a seat!" he said as he pointed an empty seat beside him.

Neji walked in and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Yes, Neji-san, may I take your orders?" she asked while turning her gaze on the other guy.

"Just plain ramen and hot green tea please, thanks." the long haired guy replied, his icy cold voice remained unchanged.

"Plain ramen… but I'm sure you need more energy as you had worked out a lot. May I suggest you to try add some Chashumen as topping?" she recommended to him with caring eyes.

Neji was thinking, he looked up to meet the green eyes. Sakura stared at him for a second, she was silently waiting for his answer.

He smiled, complied with a slow nod as he tossed his hair over his shoulder, "Hmpf, fine."

"And you, Lee-san?"

"Get me a Miso ramen. Arigato." Lee responded.

She smiled, "Alright, your foods and drink will be served within a few minutes."

Sakura went back to the kitchen to retrieve their orders.

X X X X X X X X X

A minute later, Ino served up the drinks politely.

"Arigato." Neji said solemnly as he reached for his cup and took a sip of green tea.

A few more minutes later, Sakura came back and served up their ramen. Naruto was drooling at his ramen and said, "Itadakimasu!"

While enjoying the meals, Naruto and his comrade were chatting lively about the tournament they had in the afternoon.

"You really are an excellent shinobi, it was a perfect match, Neji. I'm sure you've improved a lot after the chuunin exam." He said while stuffing his face with ramen, slurping each strand of ramen into his mouth.

"Well, thanks!" Neji replied and slowly took a taste of his ramen.

"Neji, you should take more rest, you look exhausted." Lee said handling a bowl of ramen and continued eating.

Naruto finished his bowl and ordered another one. They enjoyed that delicious bowl of noodles.

Sakura took out a small bottle from her drawer and handed over to Neji, "Drink it, Neji-san."

Neji focus his vision at the small bottle from her hand, "What is it?"

"No worry, it's not something bad! Naruto tasted it before." she answered.

He took the bottle from her. It was a small blue glass bottle, the size was within five centimeters.

"It was the medicine I made. It helps to recover stamina." She stated, "And it was a bit bitter, but I'm sure you can stand it!"

The rest of guys was thinking,_ **'why I don't have'**_

Neji took off its top brought the bottle to his lips and drink.

"**EEEEEK!!" **his eyebrow twitched tightly and his face was heating up, "Ohh, i-it tastes horrible!" he quickly downing a cup of green tea.

She smiled and thinking that he looked cute with this expression sketched on his handsome face.

The medicine was taking its effect on the silver eyes shinobi as he felt much refresh.

"Thanks…" his lips curved up in a satiated smile, "But I never taste anything like it before."

"Of course, it's my secret production!"

"I see." He smiled again, one of those rare, charming smiles that she almost wants to trace it inside her heart.

The pink haired girl looked over at Neji. Someday, she wished that he would cast aside his arrogance as a highly respected ninja, but as a friend she could talk to or chat with.

**_Glossaries_**

_Chashumen: BBQ pork ramen topping_

_Tonkotsu Ramen: White, milky, pork based in the soup base._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been an awful long working day. Sakura sat in front of her computer, as her fingers danced across the keyboard chatting lively again with her cyber-pal.

**-10:40am-**

**Ms Ordinary:** Sweetie! _(she smiled)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Do you miss me?

**Ms Ordinary:** I suppose you missed me?

**Fallen-Knight: **Hey you didn't answer my question!

**Ms Ordinary:** Okay, okay. I miss you. _(she giggled)_

_(He gave himself a contented smile)_

**Fallen-Knight:** That's a relief. I miss you too…

**Fallen-Knight: **How are you my sweetie? _(he added)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Could be better. But I wore out after the exam.

**Fallen-Knight: **Must take a good rest.

**Ms Ordinary:** Ya.

**Ms Ordinary:** That was a great exam. I'd learn a lot from there. Have u seen the fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji? That was awesome!

**Fallen-Knight: **(………….) Yeah. I'd seen.

**Fallen-Knight: **Hey, do you still remember our promise?

**Ms Ordinary:** What promise? _(she blinked)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Don't pretend you don't know!

**Ms Ordinary:** No, seriously. What's it? _(she chuckled)_

**Fallen-Knight: **I've win the jounnin exam and my reward will be—meeting you face to face! Remember?

_Sakura's keyboard was silent for a moment before she continued._

**Ms Ordinary:** But how I know if you're lying to me, that you didn't win?

**Fallen-Knight:** You'll believe, when we meet.

**Ms Ordinary:** ok…

_(She'd been waiting for this since… long long time ago, but at the same time she felt nervous to meet him)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Tomorrow morning I'll be going on a mission, will be coming back within two days.

**Ms Ordinary:** What kind of mission is that?

**Fallen-Knight: **Sorry, the information's sealed so…… I can't let you know.

**Ms Ordinary:** Ok, understood.

**Ms Ordinary:** Oh Man, you're really something for having such a tight schedule.

**Fallen-Knight:** Yeah, things keep coming in and I'm getting very busy.

**Ms Ordinary:** Well… then you must have no time to come out for a meet then?

**Fallen-Knight:** lol _(A/N: he already knows how to use lol.)_

**Fallen-Knight:** Hmmm….. I think I can spare an hour or two for you.

**Ms Ordinary:** How kind of you, thank you. lol

**Fallen-Knight:** So shall we meet when I get back? Today's 21st. Shall we meet on 25th?

**Ms Ordinary:** Where you want to meet?

**Fallen-Knight:** Erm… how about north of Konoha, woods by the lake.

**Fallen-Knight: **8PM sharp, is that okay for you?

**Ms Ordinary:** Hmm… maybe I'll have to arrange my time. I'll try change the working shift with my sister. I think it should be fine.

**Fallen-Knight: **Good. Can I have your cellphone number? Just in case that I'll be late.

_Sakura was hesitated to give or not to give. Before she replies, he typed in something._

**Fallen-Knight:** Here's my number, 976-525-626. _(He seldom gave his number to stranger, but she was an exception.)_

_Sakura wrote down his phone number. In return, she gave him hers._

**Ms Ordinary:** 768-452-366.

**Fallen-Knight:** Ok. Well, see you then.

**Ms Ordinary:** I hope the day will be coming soon.

**Fallen-Knight:** gtg, I need to wake up very early tomorrow morning.

**Ms Ordinary:** Ok, night

Fallen-Knight logged off.

They were chatting about an hour before going to bed. Recently she found that she kept thinking of him before fell asleep, she still remembered their first online conversation.

Cold.

Arrogant.

Nonchalant.

Protective.

Those were words that Sakura used to apply on his cyber-pal.

She knew this person for quite a while, lately she found that he had a great changed in personality; he was kind and much cheerful than before. She loved to tease him, yet recently he even teased back.

He shared his secrets and listened to people thoughts and comments, in brief he was more opened up for her.

Truly, he had changed.

Sakura can't stop thinking of him until her eyelids fluttered, closed and felt asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Fallen-knight was not quite asleep too, he had some serious matters on his mind. He was thinking madly about his cyber-pal too. He couldn't deny or ignore that his friendship with her had become something more. But an online relationship just wouldn't work out.

OR would it??

He never thought these kinds of thing will happen on him, that annoying 'little love thing'.

"Damn."

He felt hot as heat took over him, he frowned. He pulled off his shirt to cool off and rose up to switch on the air-conditioner with a remote control. As he lay back on his bed, his horrifying inner self popped-up.

"_**You like her, don't you?" **_

"I dunno. We've never met…."

"**_But you always dream of her."_**

"Yeah… I admit… but everything's so blurry…"

"_**You've date her, haven't you?**_

"We're not date, just- just meet each other."

"_**An exclusive meeting consist just the two of you, don't tell me this's not a dating! You're SUCK!"**_

"Ok ok…. I'm actually kinda nervous…. I never… yeah, date a girl before…"

"_**Yes, I know. Planning where to hang out?"**_

"Maybe, a dinner?"

"**_Well, that's basic, trying a restaurant with more romantic atmosphere."_**

"Romantic? Sorry I can't think of any one….."

"**_You moron! I can't help, you must find out yourself!"_**

"Ok, how bout movie?"

"**_Yeah, maybe scary movie!! Or how about going hotel afterwards?"_**

"YOU DIRTY MINDED IDIOT!"

"**_Don't scold yourself so harshly!"_**

"……………………………_."_

"_**I'm your inner self, and I know everything." **_

"You pervert! I'm not thinking that way! I won't ruin my reputation! Now, get lost!"

"_**Relax; I'll leave you alone if only you fulfill my needs."**_

"What?"

"_**I want-- 'that'."**_

"I don't want to. I wanna sleep!" He must regain his honor and fight with his inner-self.

"_**If you don't listen to me, I'll keep annoying you!"**_

"I won't listen to you."

"_**You will."**_

"I won't."

"_**You definitely will."**_

"…………………….."

A few minutes later, he surrendered.

He got up from bed and making his way to the door and made sure it's locked before doing the 'private thing'. He was blaming his raging hormones that clashed on him. _(A/N: I don't want to be too direct. blushing)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a typical genjutsu class again, Sakura had finished her class work and was currently looking around the noisy classroom.

Someone was missing. _"Where's Neji-san?"_ she thought.

"**Hyuuga Neji!" **the genjutsu sensei called out. The class suddenly grew silent. "Although you've passed the essay last week, but I'm not satisfied with it!"

"Hyuuga Neji!" she called out.

The sensei was scolding Neji again, poor Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga Neji!" she called out again.

There was no answer.

At the same time, a hand rose up in the air.

"Yes? Naruto."

"Sensei, Neji-san went on a mission this morning, probably will coming back after two days." said Naruto.

"Well… he's lucky!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sakura was thinking, _"So, Neji-san wasn't inside the classroom."_

"_Neji-san's going for a mission for two days… at the same time; Fallen-Knight told me that he will be leaving this morning too due to a mission…" _

"Sakura-san." Hinata whispered softly, her voice was still gentle.

She spaced out.

"Sakura-san!" she repeated, tapping her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Her thoughts got interrupted by Hinata, "Huh? Ah, Um… yeah! I'm fine."

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**So, did you guys like it?**_

**_The main plot of the story 'unexpected cyber soulmate' will be coming up in the next chapter! I'm getting excited._**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think!_**

_**Ja!**_


	7. A terrible night out

**... Chapter 6 ... A terrible night out**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**A/N:**** KONNICHIWA! Finally back with another chapter! Yippee! **

**Arrigato to all those wonderful people who reviewed my story, I'm greatly appreciated. Love you! **

**Wow, I spend a lot a lot of time from planning, writing, editing and finally typing it up! I hope you enjoy this and support me again.**

**Now On with the story…**

**

* * *

**

In that same night, Sakura just couldn't fall asleep. She decided to interrupt her sister, Ino. She walked quietly as she could until she reached and stood at the doorstep, decided whether or not to knock.

"Comin." said a voice coming from the room.

A moment later, the pink haired lady swung the door open and made her entrance to the room.

Ino already knew that she will have a night visitor, she gestured Sakura to sit on her bed and began their little conversation.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed?" said the blonde while lying on her bed.

Sakura approached to her bed and laid down beside her, "How come you know it's me?"

"Well, I already felt something troubling you this afternoon. You seemed hardly paying attention when you worked today!"

"I'm sorry... Sorry again for just coming over this late. Well you see, I can't sleep, Ino." she spoke softly.

"C'mon, what can I do for you?" she grinned as she gently stroked at her silky blonde hair.

"Something I want to say, but I don't really know how to begin..." a visibly nervous voice began.

She gazed down, pink hair covering her face.

"C'mon, shoot! I'm ready to listen." said Ino, as she sensing the undertone in her words.

Sakura thought for a moment and shyly started to say, "I've got a date."

The silence was deafening.

"With your cyber soulmate?" said Ino with her eyes widened, a split second later she had been sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's good. I already gave up on chasing Sasuke-kun." Ino let out sadly, but continued in a cheerful voice, "See, I'm now quite happy and satisfy to be with Shikamaru."

"Do you still like S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I dunno…" she blinked in confusion.

"Every girl in Konoha is after him, Sasuke will never choose you or me and that's no use for you to wait for him. So, I think it's a good timing for you to start off with a new relationship!"

"…" her eyes narrowed and stared out the window from the bed.

"When you meet?"

She turned her gaze from the window to Ino, "We'll meet at night, probably after him coming back from mission."

Ino leaned her head closer, "Night huh? I bet he's a bad guy, to date you out at night!" She smirked evilly.

Sakura bit her lips and shook her head, "I dunno… but I dun feel that he's bad. He doesn't wish to meet in town probably he wants his identity to remain secret? I doubt. So woods do seem the only choice." She protested.

"He wants his identity to remain secret? He's one of them from Akatsuki? It's dangerous you know? How much you know about him? We can't simply judge!"

"Eeeh… that's why I'm worried. He's a huge mystery!"

Ino tapped her lips with a finger and voiced out, "Hey, I've got an idea," her voice was getting excited, "Ensuring that you approach him quietly without making any noises, this'd save some problem just in case if that's a guy you didn't wish him to show up, if that happened, quickly tear off yourself and run!"

Sakura arched a brow and shook her head, "That was utterly pointless." she frowned at the comment.

"Pointless? That's not pointless! You have to believe me!"

Sakura considered it, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Well, I'm going to sleep!"

By now, she had relaxed enough and was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Sure, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" offered Ino.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. Continue with your rest, night Ino-pig!"

"Night, Sakura big-forehead!" she smirked.

And with that Sakura stood up and got ready to leave.

Sakura returned to her room, climbing onto the bed and pulled the cotton blanket around her, "Good night, teddy." She said softly to her beloved teddy bear and fell asleep promptly.

* * *

_**Few days later… 25th December**_

It was the day Sakura had been waiting for. Finally she would be able to meet her cyber-pal tonight. She was not an early riser, but woke up a bit earlier than usual and went to the ninja academy.

Sakura sat next to Naruto in the classroom, today was the genjutsu class again.

The classroom was getting noisy. At that time, the door slid open, the sensei walked into the classroom and started to teach.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san! Get in your seats and keep quiet. Today, I would like to teach you all another new jutsu, but before we start- Haruno Sakura-"

"Hai, sensei." She replied and stood up in her place.

"Can you please demonstrate what you've learn in our last lesson?"

"Hai, sensei." She had no problem with her genjutsu as she was very good in it.

"I'll choose an opponent for you," the sensei scanned around the classroom, "Hyuuga Neji! Where's he?" the sensei called out the familiar name, again.

Someone raised up a hand and answered, "Sensei, Neji-san is still on a mission."

"I though you tell me he'll be back within 2 days?"

"Sorry sensei, I've no idea why he's late. I'm worrying about him too." responded Naruto.

"He'd missed a few important classes!" She stated, "Naruto, you'll be her opponent."

"OH GOSH…" Naruto gulped, he was scared for being tortured by this pink haired kunoichi.

"Let's get started."

She started making a few hand seals and performed the new jutsu she had learned.

Naruto quickly went into defense mode.

"_**ITAI! ITAI!" **_Naruto screamed out, suffering in pain. "**SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S HURT!**" His voice echoed through the classroom.

He was trying hard to dispel the jutsu, but failed.

"Pathetic… You are weak, Naruto!" she smirked, she was no more a weak kunoichi years ago.

"Perfect, Haruno!" the sensei praised.

Sakura removed the jutsu.

* * *

After the teaching lessons, "Ok class, just take out something and get to work. I'm going to the office, be back in a few minutes." The sensei instructed.

With that, the sensei left the classroom.

This day can only grew worst, Sakura can't stop herself from thinking of her cyber-pal, she missed him so much, tapping her pencil lightly against the desk and her eyes seemed utterly blank.

It would be obvious she wasn't paying attention in class.

Sakura was wondering where he was right now. The mission supposed to be completed in 23rd but today was already 25th. Sakura was getting worried, he promised to send her sms but she hadn't received any so far.

_There were pretty close but over the year, admittedly, her relationship with him had evolved into something a whole lot more than just a normal cyber-pal._

Every waking minute was a torture, she felt incomplete and insecure. _One thought crossed over her head at the moment that had to mean something had happened- right? _

_Beep beep. _

_Beep beep._

She was surprised to hear her phone beeping, woke her up from day dreaming. She took out her phone from her pocket and pressed the key to read the message.

True enough, the person she was worried about sent her a message.

"_**I'm sorry, something had happened... I'm on the way back to Konoha, see you soon. Miss you…" **_a small smile flickering across her face as she read the message.

She looked at the message again and let out a squeak of delight.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the clock, one more hour to go.

After class, Sakura was working in her family ramen shop. It was her turn to clean up the cooking stoves today. She was working half-heartedly, glancing at the clock every minute.

"Hey, big-forehead why are you still hanging around? You're sweating and- smelly! You can go now."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have a date later?" she smirked and continued, "It was already seven. Go back and take a shower!"

Sakura glanced at the clock hung on the wall again, it said 7pm.

"I know, but I still got a lot of works to do… can you…. do me a favor?" she asked, more like begging.

Ino threw her arms briefly around Sakura's shoulders and said, "SURE! Leave it to me, don't ruin your first date for being late! You need time to dress up too, first dates are all about first impressions you know!"

"Ok. Thanks, Ino. Y-You're being- so nice today…." she said while taking off the apron and put it on top of the counter.

"NO, as return, you have to work for me two weeks straight!"

"DAMN YOU, INO-BITCH, taking advantage of me, you're such a pig."

"Haha….. Have a nice date and tell me how the date tonight is! Good luck!" with that she waved her off.

* * *

She ran back home from the shop as she was getting short on time.

For the past half hour, Sakura was wondering what to wear after bathed.

"_What should I wear?"_

She opened up her closet and took out a beautiful while dress, she bought it long time ago, but never wear. After got changed, she stared at herself in the mirror.

For some reasons, she felt odd. She felt odd to see herself dressed like this.

"OHH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO..." she stated.

"I'm going to woods ok? I'm not going to ball!" she talked to herself again.

"Just a simple date… simple… simple will do." she murmured.

She changed into her 'regular' outfits again, the Chinese dress plus pants. She tied up her bubbly pink hair nicely into a ponytail and even she wore some light makeup on her pretty face. She didn't wear any make up usually but she made an exception for today. Totally, She took about half and hour to get done.

Sakura looked at her watch, it said 7:30PM, she planned to go early as she didn't want to be late for whatever reason. She examined her reflection in the mirror one more time and headed to the front door.

* * *

The sun had long been down behind the mountains. She eyes up the sky it was clear of clouds and stars twinkling in the blackness like diamonds. It was so quiet and peaceful.

After a few minutes walk, she reached the woods and heading deep towards the place they had planned to meet. Instead of walking, she leaped and jumped from branch to branch, not wasting the time. It was about 10 minutes later, she reached the middle of the woods. She slowed down her speed when she realized that she was nearing the destination.

It was a large clearing, their destination; was illuminating by the moonlight. "So there was his favorite training area…" she landed nearby and pushing bushes aside and squeezing through the narrow gaps between the bushes quietly not making any noises, the most important guarding her own chakra aura.

The wind blew her hair into her face and she swiped it behind. She had an inexplicably feeling and a little nervous. She wasn't sure was it right to going out alone to the woods this late in the evening, but it hadn't stopped her. She was strong enough to take care of herself.

She approached nearer and scanned her eyes around the woods.

Someone was there.

She gazed up towards the tree not faraway, until she noticed a man sitting comfortably high up on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk, resting.

He dressed in a beige sweater, black pants with his right arm and leg bandaged. His face gleamed under the moonlight, looked pale like porcelain. His silver white eyes were sparking as he staring off into the night sky.

_Wait, silver white eyes?_

She knew the man in front of her!

He swept a lock of black hair off his forehead.

Yes, long and silky… that was his trademark. _(A/N: …)_

_**It took her a moment to realize that it was Hyuuga Neji! **_

Prodigy of the noble clan.

Captain of the basketball team.

One of the most popular young men in Konoha.

Sakura stared at him flabbergasted, certain emerald green eyes were wide and filled with shock. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

She bit at her lips and breathing fast, she just couldn't believe the cyber-pal she knew for year turned out to be him. It was all too much to believe. She turned her thoughts back to the problem at hand.

"Oh my goodness…" she said while let out a big gasp of surprise.

"_Are you sure it's him?"_ inner Sakura popped up.

"I dunno…"

* * *

When Sakura was getting near, Neji already detected with his sharpen senses, even it was just a little sound that had shattered the silent woods.

He didn't want to make the first move, so he decided to wait for the girl to show up herself, not because of his pride and arrogant, the reason behind was he knew he never good at conversation. Especially talking with other girl, excluded Tenten.

He smiled lightly and felt excited that his true identity was about unraveled.

He was waiting for her to show up herself.

Silently he waited.

But she still didn't show up.

Swallowing down on his nerves, he decided to make the first move.

"A-Are you there?" he wondered out loud.

"…." She didn't say a word, remained silent.

She was breathing fast again, her green eyes were watching him from far as he jumped down from the tree branch.

"_OH, NO NO NO NO NO! He's coming this way!"_ inner Sakura yelled out.

"_I KNOW!"_ she yelled out inwardly.

He walked pass some bushes and slowly approached towards the direction where the noises were coming from.

Sakura was shock.

She gulped.

He was getting closer and closer.

"_**Hyuuga Neji's my cyber-pal?**__"_ The thought had frightened her badly as she felt terribly confuse.

"OH MY GOSH!" she said to herself.

She absolutely doesn't know how to face him. An unexplainable urge ask her to get away, she glanced around searching for a way to escape.

Ino's plan was working! She did as she was told.

* * *

Neji got confused as he saw a girl jumped out swiftly from the bushes and dashed off.

Neji hesitated a while as he was still confused. He broke into a run a second later to keep her in sight. He can barely saw a slim figure running so speedy in front of him.

Visions dancing in his head.

"**What?** **Hey, stop there!**" he voiced out loudly after her, leaping swiftly from tree to tree.

"**Why are you run?**" he asked again.

She fled.

Yes, she fled.

"**Hey!"**

He was thinking, she runaway if she was in trouble? She hates him? Or angry at him? He just couldn't understand.

Neji continued running behind her, was getting nearer and nearer. He had never run so fast in his life, chasing a girl.

Sakura's heart was beating frantically; she gathered more chakra into her feet to move faster.

His speed was incredible, much faster. Sakura was looking for a way to break him off.

Shortly, a light bulb popped into her head, reminded her that Hyuuga Neji was weak in genjutsu. Soon, she made a few hand seals and casting a simple genjutsu, she wasn't going to hurt him, simply she just want to get off from him.

The appearance of the surrounding areas changes, giving him blur and false illusion. He saw a few girls ran away from different directions.

Neji immediately realized that it was a genjutsu.

Luckily he was still good in chakra control. He performed a few hand seals and said, "Kai!" to dispel the illusionary jutsu that attempted on him.

He quickly turned in all directions to search for her but unfortunately, the girl already disappeared from his sight.

"**Byakugan!" **he had his bloodline limit activated. Somehow, he felt ridiculous that their first date turned out to be a 'high-speed' chase.

He activated it to relocate where she had gone.

He scanned the surrounding desperately a few seconds, he smirked when he relocated a certain chakra further down the path.

"Found!" he said sharply.

He followed a certain chakra that was moving fast, she was getting further and further ahead of him.

Neji picked up his speed a bit more, until he managed to get about fifteen yards directly behind the fleeing girl.

Still tightly followed in distance.

Sakura can't believe he was after her again a moment later.

They passed the woods and leaped back into the village and were zigzagging all over the roofs and streets until they landed into an alley.

Sakura was getting annoyed for being chased by this capable opponent. She took a sharp left and slipped into a busy street.

"Shit!"

As he turned a corner into a busy street, he was lost to sight again.

BUT, he had a thought that he saw something pink just now…

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Wow wow wow! The story's heating up! **_

_**So, how was it? Do you like it? Or hate it? I hope you enjoy reading my story. If they don't make sense in some ways please tell me.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, I need more reviews to push me to write faster! ^.^**_

_**Until next time, ja ne, minna!**_

_**- **__**Miyuki-chan**_


	8. A terrible night out 2

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish I did. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**A/N:**** KONNICHIWA! Another chapter is here! Sorry it has taken so long, this has actually been sitting in my notebook for at least a month. Arigato to everyone who read from beginning to end.**

**Thanks to **_**Lil Enchantress**_** for the beta and for all the encouragement!**

**Okay, I shall no longer delay,**** on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

The sky was getting dark. Sakura shivered in the chilly night breeze.

Sakura had successfully freed herself from being chased by sneaking into her ramen house. She felt extraordinarily tired, as they had been running and leaping around for about a half-an-hour.

Ino arched an eyebrow when she saw her coming back so hastily, breathing hard.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you coming back?"

"H-He- he's coming this way!" She replied, trying to steady her breathing.

"WHO? Your cyber soulmate?"

Sakura nodded with her eyes wide.

Things were getting complicated.

Ino turned her gazes outside just as Hyuuga Neji was leaping fast and landed in the middle of the busy street. A lot of people looked at him, but he didn't care, still glancing around hurriedly as if he was looking for someone.

"Oh my god! This is NOT happening! You mean the Hyuuga? You're- you're actually dating _**HIM**_?" she responded in surprise, unintentionally, her voice getting louder.

"**SSSHHHHHHHHHH!**" Sakura hissed.

"Umm… sorry. Hey, here he comes! Why do you dump all the hard stuff on me?" Ino asked, and then questioned herself. _"What do I do?" _

_

* * *

_

When Neji stopped in the busy street, the girl had completely disappeared. He couldn't sense her chakra anywhere. She had hid it well.

"_She must be very good in chakra control," he thought._

His target had vanished from his sight, but he glanced back in the direction the girl had gone. He found that he was standing in front of the ramen house and took a few long strides to the shop, planning to ask for some clue.

He stepped up and stood to the counter.

"Hey, here he comes!" Ino whispered at Sakura.

"Konbanwa, wanna have some ramen?" Ino asked sincerely and looked up at the tall young man.

"Konbanwa. Erm… no, I'm looking for someone. D-Did you saw someone passing by? Erm… she's probably leaping fast," he stammered.

"No," Ino answered in a normal tone, "Well, w-what happened? Have a seat."

"Um… never mind." He looked miserable. "It's ok… can I have a Miso ramen… and sake please?"

His stomach was making a lot of noise because he hadn't eaten. He was planning to have a dinner or going for a movie with his new 'friend', but everything was ruined.

"You want sake?" she asked again to make sure. Usually he ordered hot green tea instead of sake.

"Yeah." His face was pensive.

"Ok. Please wait for a few minutes," Ino nodded and wrote down the order.

A moment or so passed, and Ino served up the sake that Neji'd ordered.

* * *

On the other side, Sakura promptly changed into their uniform and put on the apron. She was still sober enough to wash out some of her make-up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sakura came out from the kitchen and handed a bowl of ramen to Neji.

"Neji-san, enjoy your meal," She said, finally lifting her gaze at him. He lowered his eyes, focusing on the ramen putting on the table. Before beginning to eat, he grabbed a cup of sake and downed it in two or three gulps. He only sat there saying nothing, still as a statue.

She stared at him, observing.

Fallen-Knight was Hyuuga Neji.

He looked perfectly alright. His hair was still untangled, (A/N: amazing nice hair…) but just a little filthy. Mud was smeared on his sweater and little bruises could be found on his arms and skin. Undoubtedly, he was just coming back from the A rank mission so he didn't have time to take a shower or a medical treatment, yet he straight away went for their date.

After all the training, missions and traveling he looked totally exhausted. Sakura felt her heart clench at that moment.

She examined him closely and was completely taken by surprise at his appearance; he had grown into a handsome young man that any girl would fall for. He was tall; ten inches taller than her, had silver eyes, and a sharp nose. He had such a handsome appearance that it was all too much for her.

She'd known this guy for quite some time, but this was the first time she'd watched over him after his identity had been revealed.

Neji took out his cell phone from his bag and started making a call.

Just about that time, Sakura's cell phone rang. She took out her phone from her pocket finding it to be from a very unexpected someone. "Fallen-knight" was shown on the screen.

"_OMG! He didn't message you! He's calling you! You… of all people!" inner Sakura yelled out._

Sakura was getting panic on that moment.

Giving him her number was definitely the number one mistake that she regretted.

She quickly cut off the call.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Neji was looking at her strangely.

She stunned a second and replied, "W-Why do you ask?"

"I was just… hmpf, never mind. Forget about it." He still remembered that he had seen 'something pink' then, but he was not sure how many girls in Konoha had such pink hair.

"Am I, am I a terror? Or…do I look scary?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Er-" Sakura swallowed hard. She didn't dare look at Neji.

"Most of the time," Ino answered the question for her.

"Oh really...?"

"Yeah, your face constantly looks aloof and filled with coldness. Sometimes you even seem fearful to talk with."

"…Can I cancel my order?"

"Sorry sir, your meal will be serving up in a minute."

"Well, ok." He frowned and then continued to sip his sake.

He was thinking about their relationship. They were close cyber-pals, but they weren't close friends at all. He was a stubborn fool. The more he thought about it, the more he dreaded it. His face expressed deep thought; his eyes seemed to be gone into space. He'd never fallen for a girl before. He just never had any thoughts about girls because he never had time.

_This_ was his ever first date with a **GIRL**.

And yet, the girl had fled after seeing his face.

How pathetic.

"_Damn, what the hell is going on?" _Poor Neji, he was in love!

After he ate, he tossed some money onto the counter and disappeared.

* * *

When Neji left the ramen shop, Sakura kneeled beside the counter with her arms wrapped around her knees, exhaling a sigh of relief. She looked down at the floor, eyes focused on nothing.

"Hey girl, I think you got a big problem!" Ino announced.

She nodded, after a second she was able to gasp out, "Yeah… He chased me all along the way!" She agreed.

"My god, it was because he had no idea why you fled!"

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"You've hurt a guy who was just having his first date, I guess, and you ruined it! After all, he was Hyuuga Neji and he actually went on a date with you. You're just so lucky!"

"Oh don't say that. How would we know? Maybe he went on a date before. Maybe- maybe with Tenten?"

"But I'm pretty sure that this is the first time he got rejected!" she grinned and added, "Did you notice he looked so depressed?"

Sakura sighed heavily and asked, "It's a lot harder than you think. Do you think I had any other choice?"

"I don't know. I guess if I were you, I would have run too."

She took a deep breath and gave her a bitter smile.

"So… Do you think he saw you just now?"

Sakura was silent again, recalling something and said, "I dunno. Hopefully not… I'd used genjutsu on him, but I didn't hurt him, I… I just want to get away from him."

"My gosh, his first date turned out to be fighting?"

"Ugh, kill me now!"

"Hmpf... Are you okay? You look pale. It was too unexpected, ne?" The blonde said softly and reassured her.

"I'm okay; I just need some time to digest everything." She started thinking about how she felt towards Neji, remembering all the good times and moments they had shared online without knowing each other's personal identity.

"Okay, don't think too much," She said as she patted her shoulder.

Ino sighed, looking at her helpless sister. She really wanted to comfort or console her, but was stumped to how she could. Finally, she decided to just leave her alone.

* * *

Sakura was chatting with her cyber-pal again that night; the only difference was she already knew his true identity.

**10:20am**

**Ms Ordinary:** Konbanwa…

**Fallen-Knight:** Hey…

**Fallen-Knight:** Mind telling me why you fled? Am I that scary?

**Ms Ordinary:** Definitely not… It's just- I never thought that it was you. I was too surprised.

**Ms Ordinary:** But at least you knew that I'm not one of your crazy fan girls.

**Fallen-Knight:** Yes…

**Fallen-Knight: **But it was unfair, since you already know me.

**Ms Ordinary:** I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to react.

**Fallen-Knight:** k. I always wished that I could be a normal teenager and have a normal life to make friends.

**Ms Ordinary: **I'm sorry.

**Fallen-Knight:** k…

**Ms Ordinary:** Give me some time.

**Fallen-Knight:** I just want to let you know I'm serious.

**Fallen-Knight:** Btw, your jutsu won't work on me. You should know that, try something better next time.

**Ms Ordinary:** lol. That's not my best ability, I don't wanna hurt you!

**Fallen-Knight:** Mah, maybe we can spar some other time.

**Ms Ordinary:** Yea… we'll meet up again.

* * *

It was a cold night when the two met in the Konoha woods. They were having a lively conversation under a blooming cherry tree.

"Neji-kun, I- I love you…," Sakura whispered in his right ear.

"I love you too…" With that Neji pinned her against a fully blooming sakura tree so that she could not escape.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb and said, "Allow me…"

Sakura had her eyes closed; Neji leaned in closer and began to kiss her lightly. Sakura felt excitement build up as Neji deepened the kiss, full of feeling.

Sakura's hands moved up to his chest, around his neck and back, tightening the grip between them and refusing to let him go.

Romance was in the air.

Suddenly a voice reached out loud behind Sakura, "SAKURA! How can you do this to me?"

They broke the kiss and she turned around to face the person. It was Sasuke, a single tear rolling silently down his cheek.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed out his name.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and shot up from the dream, sweating. She had dreamt of both Hyuuga Neji _and_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"What am I doing? That was such a perverted dream…" She felt her face flush.

"It was just a dream? Huh? But it was so realistic!" Sakura blushed really hard after fully waking up from her dream. "Oh my god…"

She couldn't get him out of her mind for the rest of the night, so she ended up dreaming of the Hyuuga prodigy again when she went back to sleep.

She was seriously falling for the Konoha's second most famous 'human ice-cube' _(A/N: the 1__st__ would be Uchiha Sasuke)_. She pulled her blankets up over her head, not wanting to think memories were burned though, etched into her brain and kept replaying the image of him. She _will_ be delirious if she couldn't get her mind under control soon.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Sorry, I have to stop here, t**__**hanks for reading. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Until next time, ja ne, minna!**_

_**- **__**Miyuki-chan**_

**My NejiSaku fanart:**

H t t p / / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 4 5 2 5 9 1 0 0 /

(Omit the spaces)


	9. Identity Investigation

**... Chapter 8 ... Identity Investigation / Scrutinize**

_**Disclaimer:**_**No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me, I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**A/N:**** KONNICHIWA! Thanks for all the reviews! Here I give you chapter 8! **

**Arrigato to everyone, who read my story from the beginning to the end.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji planned to check on this pink haired kunoichi. He had a very sharp feeling that he saw something 'pink' that night. Since he doesn't have Sakura's phone number, he decided to get it today.

After a long, tiring training session, the gang gathered in the locker room again, having a very lively conversation.

"Ooi Neji, genjutsu sensei was looking for you several times, make sure you catch up with her." said the blonde.

"I think she wants to nag at you again, for not showing up in her class for so many days." said Lee, grinning at him.

"Hn, she was so annoying."

"Naruto." said Neji while walking up to him.

"What's up?"

"Can I borrow your cell phone for a moment?" he said it fast but clear.

Naruto paused for a few seconds before answering, "NO! Don't you have your own? Why borrowing mine?"

"Nah, I-I'm just looking for a number." he was trying to explain.

"Whose number you want? Tell me I'll give you!"

"No, I'll find it myself."

"NO WAY! I got some- some… some private photos inside…"

"Sexy photos of Hyuuga Hinata?" Shikamaru ventured a possibility.

"Naked? Or-" added Kiba.

"Or your own naked photos?" Lee interrupted.

Kenji cast a wide grin at the blonde.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!" snapped the blonde.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and said, "Ok, Naruto, a lot of idiots are hanging around, I'll ask you later."

"K."

"Hey, are you implying us?" said Lee, peered at their captain.

Neji didn't answer, just smirked wryly.

* * *

"Say Neji, whose number you want?" he asked while gulping down some water from a bottle.

The two walked casually and talked privately ten feet behind their comrades.

Neji tugged an ear and said softly, "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto almost choked when he heard the name, he stopped and turned to look at Neji.

"Sakura-chan? Why is it Sakura-chan?" said Naruto intriguing, wanted an explaination.

"Don't ask, this isn't your concern."

"You don't have her number huh?"

"Yea…"

"Ahem… We've friend for so many years, tell me Neji, when you start liking my precious Sakura-chan?" he further questioned to find out more from his comrade.

"Don't misunderstood, I just want to make sure something. Nothing personal."

"Well, if it's true that you like her, I won't object, Sakura need to have another choice instead of still waiting for Sasuke. Hey you, you choose it right, she's the good one. If you need help, I'll always be there!" he suggested sincerely.

"Stop babbling!"

"Ok, ok, hold on, I'm checking." replied the blonde, he took out his cell phone from his backpack and started checking on his phone lists.

"S-a-k-u-r-a- c-h-a-n… 768-452-366." He stated.

"**768-452-366?**" his eyes widened.

"YES." He stated crisp and clear.

"Are you sure, this is the correct number of Haruno Sakura?" he asked again to double confirm.

"YES!" he stated firmly again, "What's the matter?"

For the first time, Neji's face looked completely flabbergasted, a few seconds later he turned back to his normal mode calm and composed, "Um… ok… nothing…. Thanks."

Tenten wondering what was the guys talking about behind her, she slowed down and sauntered in their conversation, "Ano Neji, what are you guy talking about so privately."

"As you said, P-R-I-V-A-T-E. I'm sorry, we can't share!" said Naruto.

"Naruto-teme!" she yelled and turn to look at long haired young man, she begged while dragging his sleeve, "Tell me Neji!"

Neji folded his arms to his chest rather relieved, he didn't answer but smiled lightly.

Nobody knows he felt so relieved at the moment; he felt so happy to find out that his cyber-pal turned out to be Haruno Sakura.

* * *

The team walked up to the ramen shop again to take their dinner.

Emerald eyes flashed over, Sakura saw an image of the man she had long thinking of walked in the shop, sending her a light nod when he met those emerald eyes.

It was Neji, and was completely healed and she felt glad to see him again. She thought about her cyber-pal relationship with him and thinking of their night 'adventure' that day.

"You sit here!" Naruto demanded. He purposely pushing Neji to sit on the stool which he cans fully facing at Sakura, since he asked for her phone number, he doubted that they must have some secret relationship in between that he didn't know.

The other six took their own seat in front of the counter.

Neji sat down and pushing a few strands of hair away from his shoulders. He was just staring at Sakura, a look of fascination on his face, as if he was only seeing her for the first time.

His thoughts went to the beautiful pink haired kunoichi,_ "She isn't just beautiful, yet she's a very talented medic-nin and she has very awesome genjutsu." _He got impressed when he saw her fight in Jounin exam weeks ago, and mostly their interactions when they meet online until he revealed her true identity. All of these had started to make him falling for this beautiful pink haired kunoichi. He fall for the most popular girl in school, his buddy Lee and the others was being rejected by her hundred times, before they actually giving up on her.

"_Uchiha was just silly..." _he thought.

So this was the girl he spent nearly every waking moment thinking about. Love was silly, part of him was screaming. Neji still kept his eyes on Sakura, but was unable to think of what to say.

Suddenly he had an idea in his mind, he wanted to try out her number and he took out his cell phone, dialing the same number, he rose up the phone to his ear…

A moment later, Sakura's cell phone rang.

One ring… two ring… three ring…

He kept staring at the pink haired kunoichi, waiting to see her reaction. He did it almost in a teasing manner.

Sakura took out her phone from her pocket, when she read the screen, she frowned and gripping the phone tightly.

Finally Neji backed off satisfied at having achieved his goal, he cut off the call and smirked. Yes, it was fun to tease her. He couldn't believe he was teasing a girl, the girl that he loves.

The call ended, she glanced into those silver white eyes, deep and unreadable, she could easily get lost in those unreadable white eyes. She tried to look away and she saw Lee.

"Sakura-chan, I haven't had dinner and I'm starving!"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry, Lee-san. May I take your order now…"

After taking orders, she could still felt his eyes on her, she looked away quickly, avoiding his gazes.

Sakura was getting very nervous as Neji kept staring at her, the gaze was special, too special for her. She felt very uneasy for being stared like this, it wasn't a good sign...

Tenten folded her hands solemnly and said, "Ano, Neji! Eat your ramen! It's getting cold! Why are you keep staring at her?"

"Huh? Me keep staring at her?" he turned and looked at Tenten, "No, I didn't." he refused to admit. With that he continued eating his **half-colded** ramen.

She didn't like Neji to stare at other girl like this. Even though, he wasn't her boy friend. It was same as Lee doesn't like Tenten to stick with his buddy, because he likes her.

After a moment of another awkward silence, Neji biting his bottom lip a bit subconsciously. Finally he decided to say something.

This was his chance to set everything right again.

He coughed lightly and started, "Sakura, I…"

For a few moments all they did was staring in each other's eyes. They felt so right at the moment, _"Don't stop Neji! What you wanna tell me_?" She looked at him intently as she was telling him to continue.

Neji found that someone was looking at both of them, Sakura and him, it was a very familiar good looking raven haired young man.

"Sakura." his voice sounded familiar for Sakura.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji stopped from continuing his sentence and stared at him for a few seconds until he made the next move.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, when he got near and said in his commanding voice, "Come with me." With that, he gripped her wrist, not so gently and dragged her out from the ramen shop.

Neji just stared at him, and stared at their back when Sasuke dragged her out from the ramen shop.

"What's going on, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto voiced out loudly.

Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto turned around and looked into those silver white eyes, giving him a questioning face. Neji didn't say anything but looked back at his ramen. He felt kind of late that he didn't confess his feeling to her, something within him was stopping him, maybe his pride.

* * *

"Where exactly… we are going, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura in surprise. Sakura was curious about where Sasuke was taking her.

They threaded their way to a shaded alleyway.

Sasuke cupping her cheeks for a moment, she kept her neck arched in offering. He bent down and pressing his lips to hers and put his arms around her waist so tightly, closing the gap between them. That was sudden and strong.

Sakura felt so shocked of what Sasuke was doing. She used to dream of Sasuke kissing her, tonight it made into reality, but it was too surprise for her to accept.

Actually the truth was, she just dreamt of Hyuuga Neji kissed her witnessed by Sasuke a day ago. Tonight her opponent wasn't Hyuuga Neji, instead it was Uchiha Sasuke. She felt a little sad, it wasn't Hyuuga Neji. _"Why am I having this kind of feeling?"_ she thought.

Sasuke knew that Neji was watching them from far. He already lost the fight with him in jounnin exam, he don't want to lose again for him. He felt kind of jealous.

Moments later, he broke the kiss and looked into her emerald green eyes. "I love you Sakura." Sakura looked into his eyes, confused.

"Sasuke-kun, I-" she took a step back.

Sasuke knew that Neji was still around, watching them. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, bent down and captured her lips again, more passionately.

Anger.

Rage.

Pain.

Emotions welled up inside the long haired shinobi, he hided himself behind a tree. He glanced away and looked back at the two again. His face was red with anger and he tried to hold it back, but he couldn't. His blood began to boil, he clenched his fists and felt his heart was about to shatter into million little pieces when he saw the two kissing so passionately.

His eyes moisten, glistened with unshed tears, _"Why am I?..."_ he always think that he was good in hiding his emotion, but he don't understand what made him felt so sad at the moment.

"_I'm falling for Haruno Sakura?…"_

She was sweet, caring and talented.

"But I think it's true that I'm falling for her. I love her." He admitted to himself.

But wasn't it was too late to confess his feeling to her?

They kissed.

He tried so hard to hold back his tears, but couldn't. He wiped them away with his hand.

He was absolutely heart wrenching. Maybe for once in his life, he felt so depressed just like being dumped.

He turned around as he realized that he can't take it anymore and left the place.

"Sasuke-kun….. Please let go of me!" Sakura said in a shaky voice and pushed him away.

They broke apart breathlessly.

Sasuke was shocked when she pushed him away from her, "What happened? You don't love me, do you?"

All these years, she has been waiting for his love, at the end she always gets hurt. She wondered to herself what happened. Why refusing his love? She asked herself, was it everything changed, everything changed after she met her cyber-pal? No matter how hard she tried, but the truth was she doesn't love him anymore. She thought it over and over again.

She found that love started growing between her and Hyuuga Neji. They struck up a very good relationship through IM and she started day dream about him after his identity revealed. He was the reason she refused Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I love you, I used to, but I love you no more. Please don't do this to me ever again." her voice was firm.

He stood his ground, looking down upon Sakura (A/N: he was tall), "C'mon, don't lie to yourself, admit it that you love me." His face fell in disappointment.

"I dunno, I feel very confuse right now…" she refused to meet with his eyes.

Sasuke sensed Neji's chakra already gone and he smirked.

"It's getting late, let me walk you home." Sasuke offered to escort her home.

"Er… it's ok Sasuke-kun, you don't have to worry about me. I must get back to the shop now, I have some works undone." With that Sakura backed off and ran back to her ramen shop.

She ran so fast until she was breathing hard, her mind was filled with the images of Hyuuga Neji, she wanted him badly, and she wanted to see and talk to him now.

Finally she had her mind set that she loves Hyuuga Neji, she wanted to be with him.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, she reached to the ramen shop, she noticed that Neji was gone, no more sitting on the stool eating his ramen, "Where's- he?" she asked Ino, still breathing hard.

"He left, after you dragged out by Sasuke, he even hasn't finished his ramen."

"Ok…" Sakura looked at her with a look of disappointment.

"What was Sasuke-kun did on you?"

"He… he confessed to me!"

She jumped up and screamed, "Bloody hell, was it possible that he followed you just now?" Ino's mouth dropped to the floor.

A sudden shock jolted down on Sakura, she was thinking that did he saw everything just now? Did he saw Sasuke kissed her? She scared that he will misunderstand! She felt her whole body tensed and her hands lay down motionlessly.

Her smiles had all disappeared that night, not longer laughed the way she used to.

* * *

Neji walked back home slowly that night, he still remembered what had just happened, even thought he didn't want to, but the images they were kissing kept repeating in his mind, over and over again. Sakura was kissing with the guy she liked. He didn't know what to do.

"If you like her, you should steal her back from Uchiha!" his inner self shouted.

"Yeah, I have to win her back after all!"

"Do you need my help?"

"No thanks. I'll figure things out in my own way."

* * *

Neji was chatting with his cyber-soulmate again that night, the different was he already know her true identity.

**10:20am**

**Ms Ordinary:** Konbanwa, Neji-kun.

**Fallen-Knight:** Yeah, Konbanwa.

**Fallen-Knight:** Tomorrow I'll be having a semifinal basketball match! I will off early today, as I need to store some energy for that match.

**Fallen-Knight:** Will you come to cheer for me? _(Fallen-Knight requested)_

**Fallen-Knight:** I hope you will come. I can feel more spiritual if you were there. _(he typed again)_

**Ms Ordinary:** Absolutely, I will try my best to go.

**Fallen-Knight: **Thanks for coming…

Neji was hesitating; he wanted to ask her something. He thought and continued typing.

**Fallen-Knight: **Even though you already have a boyfriend?

**Ms Ordinary:** No, let me clarify I don't have a boyfriend at this moment…

**Fallen-Knight:** Thanks for telling me that, I'm feeling better right now.

**Ms Ordinary:** Are you not feeling well today?

**Fallen-Knight:** Umm yeah, *smiling* Just feel tiring today…

**Fallen-Knight: **If I said I like you, will you give me a chance?

**Ms Ordinary:** Ok, my answer is yes.

_(She stated firmly this time)_

**Fallen-Knight: **I could make you promise that I'll never let you down or get hurt, you deserve to have happiness. There is no easy way to say this, but… I'm diff with Uchiha.

_(She tilted her head as she getting confused.)_

**Fallen-Knight: **Well,I've got to go now, I need to get up early tomorrow. See you tomorrow!

**Ms Ordinary:** Good night! *hug*

**Fallen-Knight:** Night. *hug back*

(Fallen-Knight logged off)

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review again! **_

_**Ja!**_

_**- Miyuki-chan –**_


End file.
